


与布莱克先生的十次变形课搭档

by AnnLin



Series: 辞镜 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HE, 校园, 犬米, 第二人称, 轻松向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 如果你是阿米莉亚 博恩斯，并且恰巧在变形课上与小天狼星分到一组





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一九七七年，除了日益紧张的局势，也有少女朦胧的、小心翼翼的爱恋。在阿米莉亚心中，小天狼星永远都是最耀眼、最骄傲、最能牵动她敏感心绪的那个人。她爱他，用骄傲掩住卑微，用平淡包裹炽烈。她的爱，不知所起，无需缘由，此生不变。

这是一九七七年的九月，金色的阳光洒满霍格沃茨的场地，风轻轻吹过打人柳的树枝和海格的小屋。是啊，对于魁地奇来说再适合不过的天气。你努力不去想那骑在扫帚上飞翔的感觉，好像挣脱了世间所有的束缚——什么作业、考试，统统都去见梅林吧……

但是你知道，这种想法是极其错误的。还有十分钟就是本学年的第一节变形课了。你收回早已飞到魁地奇球场的心，怀里抱着《高级变形术》，匆匆走在去变形课教室的路上。

到了第七个学年，每一门科目的人数都已锐减。麦格教授是出了名的高标准、严要求，全年级只有一半的人撑到了最后一个学年。而就你所知的，赫奇帕奇只有你一个人。

想到这里，你在心里叹了口气。“赫奇帕奇都是笨蛋”是你平生最不爱听的话之一。正直、诚实、善良——这些难道不是和勇敢与智慧同样美好的品质吗？在你看来，它们甚至更加重要。

你昂起头，用手推了推眼镜。“作为变形课里唯一的一名赫奇帕奇，可不能被他们小看”——当推门进去的时候，你在心中暗暗下定决心。可是当你推开门走进教室的时候，你的大脑突然变得一切空白，先前的那些稚嫩的雄心壮志一瞬间都停止了雄赳赳气昂昂的脚步，那刚刚还吹着的响亮号角像是被施了无声无息一般。你忘记了时间的存在，愣愣地看着教室最后一排的四个人。不，准确地说，是他们其中的一个。

“头发、领带、校袍——”莱姆斯 卢平拿着一张清单认真读道。

“好了都好了。”詹姆 波特急煎煎地说，伸手把还支棱起来的头发压下去。

“课本都看了吗？你一定要给她留下一个好印象。”莱姆斯拿出羽毛笔把前面的几项都划掉。

“那些东西我五年级就会了——”詹姆不耐烦地说，“下一项——”

“玛丽说，莉莉喜欢沉稳、大度、勇敢的类型，”莱姆斯盯着清单头也不抬地说，“沉稳，詹姆。你要变得沉稳。”

“我觉得我们最好去庞弗雷夫人那里要一点镇定药水，”小天狼星 布莱克说，“叉子有点兴奋过度了。”

“闭嘴，大脚板。下一——”詹姆敏锐地瞥到了还站在门口的你。也许他下意识地以为是莉莉，于是立刻不说话了。你还沉浸在他们刚刚的对话中。詹姆叫他大脚板……是啊，你是知道这个绰号的。就在五年级的那次夜巡，你被小天狼星施了石化咒。

这并不是一件多么愉快的事。你在凌晨刮着冷风的走廊里站了足足两个小时才被费尔奇发现，而且你还要承受看门人额外的冷嘲热讽，因为你对他说你并不知道是谁给你施了咒语。

实际上你很清楚那是谁干的。那个人的名字是小天狼星 布莱克，一个以星星为名的混蛋。更可怕的是，你不得不承认你对他是有一点点喜欢的。对，只有一点点！你在心中一口咬定。

三个人的目光都转向了你，只有莱姆斯还在盯着那张清单。“‘在见莉莉之前，找一名客观公正的女生对詹姆的外貌和举止作出评价’，”他皱眉读道，“全校几乎有一半的女生都是你的粉丝。我们要上哪去找这么一个人——早上好，阿米莉亚！”他抬起头冲你打了个招呼。

因为同为级长，你和莱姆斯打过几次交道。他是一个温和有教养的人，你一直都想不明白他为什么会和詹姆与小天狼星混在一起。要知道，格兰芬多扣的分中几乎有一半都是他们两个人的功劳。

“早上好。”你抿出一个微笑，走进教室，坐在了第一排正中间的位置，似乎把剩下的三个人都当成了空气。你翻开《高级变形术》的第一百四十七页，准备再温习一下昨天复习的章节。在六年级下学期，你们学习了人体变形进阶部分的理论知识，而实践部分恰是从七年级上学期开始。“不能让他们小瞧赫奇帕奇”，你又一次在心里坚定地说道。

身体部分的前缀……挥舞魔杖的动作……后缀由变形最终形态决定……适当停顿后念第二节咒语……决定最终形态的——

“博恩斯小姐，请问你可以帮我一个小忙吗？”身后的一个声音打断了你的思绪。你不喜欢被打断，于是推了推眼镜，表情严肃地转过身。

“有什么我可以帮到你的吗？”你一本正经地发问。

“有啊！”詹姆见你同意十分高兴，“我看上去怎么样？”他骄傲地整整衣领，等待着你的回答。

你的目光先落到了他的头发上。哦，他的头发虽然称不上柔顺，但比之前的鸟窝状不知强了多少倍。

“你看上去好极了。”你实话实说，将自己学院的诚实品质发扬光大。

先前还看着你的小天狼星收回目光。“我就说吧，玛丽写最后一条的时候肯定没过脑子。‘客观公正’只是一句空谈——”他大大咧咧地说。他语气中的一些东西似乎将你刺痛了。你收回余光，语气冷淡了不少。

“列清单是个好习惯，但爱情不是用这种方式得到的，”你板着脸说，“不过你的头发确实看上去好极了。”你转回身子，低头继续看课本。

之后的五分钟，教室始终一片寂静。你低头看着书，直到一个红头发的女孩坐到你身旁。

“早上好，阿米莉亚，”莉莉 伊万斯欢快地打着招呼，“你在看今天要讲的章节对吗？我敢说和你做搭档一定是一件愉快的事。那么，你愿意——”

你有些惊讶地看着莉莉向你发出邀请，瞥见詹姆已经从教室最后一排冲到了第三排。你稍稍偏头，不解的眼神正好落在詹姆那张表情纠结的脸。“人脸上的表情是会出卖他内心最真实的想法的”——这是一个担任过威森加摩审判官的叔叔告诉你的。这一刻，你在他的脸上看到了什么？

他好不容易抚平的头发又翘起来了，但他没有注意到。他全部的注意力都放在了你旁边的莉莉身上。他眼中转瞬即逝的痛苦与无奈并没有逃过你的眼睛。突然间，你的心仿佛被触动了。

虽然你并不赞同四人组列清单的方式，但你能看得到他们为此下了多少工夫，你知道“沉稳”对于性格跳脱的詹姆来说是一件多么艰难的事，可他为了莉莉愿意拔掉那些骄傲的羽毛；你知道莉莉始终都在拒绝詹姆，可他始终都没有改变心意，始终都把炽热的心双手捧到心爱女孩的面前……可是你能吗？你下意识地去看还在后排的小天狼星。

他的面庞一如既往的高傲英俊。不错，全校有一半的女生都是詹姆的粉丝，但剩下的一半肯定就全都是他的了。而你只是全校一半女生中的一个；对小天狼星来说，你和他的生活没有丝毫牵扯，只是一个平凡如路人的存在。

你知道他始终处于你须仰望的位置，你不屑将自己的感情与那些小女孩的迷恋混为一谈，你害怕你的心意被人知晓后会招来嘲笑，更害怕他以冷漠的面孔来面对你真挚的感情……所以一直以来，你都小心翼翼地掩藏自己的那一点点喜欢。你又看到了詹姆焦急的神情。

“阿米莉亚？你愿意做我的搭档吗？”莉莉问道。

“我想，波特先生应该有话对你说。先别忙着做决定，好吗？”你尽量委婉地劝道。

后面的事情似乎顺理成章。莉莉找不出任何拒绝詹姆的理由——他的变形术成绩一直都是数一数二的，恨不得对莉莉言听计从。你继续看着书，一方面替他们感到由衷的高兴，一方面心中微微苦涩。

临上课两分钟，莉莉已经和詹姆坐在了你的斜后方。你合上书，耳边突然传来了一个熟悉的声音。

“看来我得和你做搭档了，不是吗？”小天狼星提着书包走到你旁边的座位，将肩上书包甩到地上，冲你伸出一只手，“你好，我是小天狼星 布莱克。”

你伸出一只手，感觉脑袋晕乎乎的。你们似乎是握了握手，随即你听到自己说——

“阿米莉亚 博恩斯。我知道你的名字。”

“我还以为你不知道呢。”他满不在乎地耸耸肩。你听出了他在讽刺你几分钟前对他们的视而不见，心中却失落于他以为你不知道他的名字。

也许他早就不记得了，也许他早记不记得你在一年级的第一周就记住了他的名字，正如他不知道你默默喜欢了他这么多年一样，尽管只有一点点喜欢——你补加道。你继续看着书，有点心烦意乱。

这时，麦格教授走进了教室。你看了看腕上缀着跳动星星的手表，发现离上课还有一分钟。即便如此，教室里还是立刻安静下来了。斜后方的詹姆终于停止了对莉莉的嘘寒问暖，你暗自松了口气。在此之前，你一直对把莉莉推给詹姆做搭档这件事隐隐愧疚。

“要是我是你的话，我是不会使劲卷着书角的，”旁边的小天狼星突然开口，你回过神来，“我看不出来这页有什么好看的——”

这是你的一个小习惯。当你遇到什么什么难题的时候，准备翻页的手就会揉搓着书角。为此你不得不每隔几个月就给课本们施一个伸展咒。但这次，你根本就没注意自己翻到了哪一页，遇到的难题也并不在课本上。听到他这么说，你的目光终于聚焦到了课本上——“对头发变形的五大失败案例配图”，而你刚刚盯着的那幅图上画着一个快要被变形的头发勒死的人，那名表情扭曲的男巫看起来十分吓人。

“——除非你也想这么做。”他说。你感受到了他的目光，双颊开始发烫。你立刻将那一页配图掀过去，似乎再盯着它看你的眼睛会被灼伤。

所幸，上课铃在这时响了，你下意识地抿起双唇——本来你是想告诉他你并不想那么做。麦格教授拿起点名册开始点名，你的余光告诉你他还在看着你，也许是在等待着你的解释，也许是觉得你脸红的样子十分有趣。这让你感到有点恼火了，毕竟你不是动物园里供人观看的动物。

直到麦格教授点到小天狼星的名字，他才慢悠悠地收回目光。你几乎是在第一时间就发现了，一边暗自庆幸，一边隐隐失落。但这些细小的情绪转瞬即逝，你仔细地听着麦格教授点到的人名。一个赫奇帕奇……五个格兰芬多……三个拉文克劳……三个斯莱特林……点名之后，麦格教授开始对这节课的理论知识进行提问。

你本着“不能让他们小瞧赫奇帕奇”的想法，近乎完美地回答了其中的两个，为自己的学院赢得了宝贵的十分——这在变形课上可是相当不容易的。只是你在回答问题的时候，总是要留出来一部分精力对付旁边的干扰。

实际上，小天狼星什么也没做。他连课本都没拿出来，只是神情放松地靠在椅背上，和你身体前倾三十度的紧张状态形成了鲜明对比。你早就知道他的变形课成绩始终遥遥领先，即使在普等巫测前格兰芬多不和赫奇帕奇一起上课。这一点你得感谢小道消息在霍格沃茨，特别是在霍格沃茨女生们之间的传播速度。关于詹姆 波特和小天狼星 布莱克的任何新闻都会成为“抢手货”。

而你的耳朵，总是会在她们提到他的名字时变得格外好用。你仍然在低头看着课本或者早晨刚刚送来的《预言家日报》，但心早就跟着她们叽叽喳喳的议论飘向了那个让你倾慕的少年。

“小天狼星在情人节这阵子收到了半人高的巧克力！加上他收到的信就能把他给埋起来了！”

“我家小天狼星才不会被它们埋起来呢！”

“小天狼星明明是我的！快去找你的波特吧！”

“我现在改主意了。我已经是小天狼星的铁杆粉丝了！”

“小天狼星才不会喜欢你这种善变的女人呢！”

这是你的两个室友——琳达和艾米之间的一次再正常不过的对话。在你们寝室的“势力划分”中，小天狼星属于琳达，詹姆属于艾米，而你总是被迫充当她们之间的仲裁者。一开始你是乐意这么做的，你一边仔细聆听着她们之间鸡毛蒜皮的小冲突，一边在心中想象着自己是一名公正的法官。但很快你就对此疲倦了，特别是当你喜欢上其中的一个的时候。

没错，虽然你只对他有一点点喜欢，但这足够成为你从此拒绝参与她们关于“理想情人”讨论的理由。

“如果想让施咒者的变形不具攻击性，被施咒者应该怎么做？”麦格教授的最后一个问题。你使劲在脑中搜索任何有关的信息——这章你起码看了五遍，恨不得都能背下来，可你连一句有用的话都找不到。麦格教授的眼睛扫过你，而你很心虚很不甘心地低下了脑袋。

“……布莱克先生？”麦格教授点了他的名字。你刚刚放下的心立刻提起来。虽然你知道这既没用又多余，可你还是不由自主地为他担心起来。

“用铁甲咒，”他响亮地说出了这个让你微微惊讶的答案，你转过脸去，很高兴终于有了光明正大看他的机会，“如果我在战斗，我是不会给对方给我念一个危险咒语的机会的，比如说让我的头发把我给勒死——”

你狼狈地移开视线，感觉自己的脸又开始发烫了。你的直觉告诉你，这并不是麦格教授预想的答案。但小天狼星说的不错，如果对方念咒的速度足够快、咒语的效力足够强，在你想到解咒之前就已经被勒死了。

梅林啊，为什么偏偏要举这个例子！为什么一定是要被头发勒死？这是你这么多年来唯一的一次失误，唯一的一次！

“——当然了，如果是在变形课上，比如说我的搭档想开一个小小的玩笑，我会给自己的头发追加一个变形咒。它和第一道咒语的区别在于第二节的整体部分和第三节的后缀。但如果她真的想把我勒死的话，我会立即施一个‘咒立停’，然后……”一个意味深长的停顿，“不过我相信她是不会这么做的。”

麦格教授给自己的学院加了五分。在宣布了几条实践课的纪律后，实践部分终于开始了。你低着头转过去，看到詹姆已经拿起魔杖跃跃欲试了。

“女士优先。”小天狼星对你说。你不得不抬起头和他对视。那双灰色的眼睛一如既往的迷人漂亮，唯一的不同是它们现在正在看着你。

可你知道这注视并不会持续太久。等到这节课结束以后，你们就又会变成路人。他还是那个遥不可及的室友们的梦中情人，而你还是乏味无趣、相貌平平的阿米莉亚 博恩斯。

你在心中叹了口气，举起魔杖，对着他的头发低声念出了变形咒。你甚至没有把握在他的注视下能像以前一样熟练的运用无声咒。你亲眼看着他的头发变成棕色的波浪卷发，还在脑袋一侧系成了蝴蝶结的形状。坏了，你把他的头发无意间变成了琳达的发型。

你紧张地看着他，正在考虑要不要给他变回来，可小天狼星的动作更快。他变出了一块镜子，那上面还雕着狮子的图样。一秒，两秒——你都能感觉到自己的心跳了——

“这是女孩们的最新潮流吗？”他一挥魔杖，将镜子递给你，“不过我觉得这样更好，不是吗？”

你接过镜子，差点没认出来镜子里的人。你原本偏棕的头发变成了金色，此时正服服帖帖地盘起来。你伸手在脑后摸了摸，断定这花样比平时琳达她们讨论的都要复杂得多。

你难掩震惊地看向他。“谢谢你……但你是怎么——”

你卡住了，不知道要如何继续说下去。有太多的问题一齐涌到了你的嘴边，正如一个爱糖果的孩子初次来到蜂蜜公爵却只有五个纳特。这时，你突然发现，自己对于小天狼星的了解少得可怜。你除了知道他成绩优异、热爱违反校规、喜欢魁地奇、深受女生追捧以外，对于他还知道些什么呢？

“我的堂姐安多米达最喜欢这些，”他露出一个笑容，“用不着这么紧张吧，我们这节课的任务已经完成了。而且我们谁也没有把对方给勒死。”他半开玩笑地说。

一秒钟后，你再也忍不住了。“别再提这件事了，”你笑着说，“那只是一个失误。”

“失误？”

“我当时在想别的事情，”面对着他探寻的目光，你越来越心虚，“一些私人的事情。你不介意的话，我想继续练习一下这节课的咒语。”

他看上去有点惊讶，但并没有反对。在接下来的时间里，小天狼星的头发分别变成了灰色、白色、黄色、酒红色、棕色，有时是短发，有时是及腰的长发。你花了半节课的时间终于发现了一个事实，还是黑色短发最适合他。

下课铃响了。小天狼星和你说了声“下堂课见”就匆匆去找他的好友们了。你看着他和好友们的背影，突然觉得心里有点苦涩。

“詹姆 波特！你对我的头发做了什么！”莉莉怒吼道。


	2. Chapter 2

喜欢一个人是什么感觉？有人会说是疯狂的占有，有人会说是宽厚的包容，有人会说是无处不在的醋意。但其实这是个没有确切答案的问题，毕竟喜欢是个太过虚无缥缈的东西。它并不像是课本上的咒语或者法律条文那样有明确清晰的定义。你一向讨厌模棱两可的东西，却奇迹般地容忍自己将这拿捏不准的感情保留了下来。如今，六年已经过去了。

对于你来说，喜欢一个人的生活简单而平淡，没有轰轰烈烈，没有生离死别，没有伤痕累累。这是你喜欢小天狼星 布莱克的第七年，一切都已经成为了习惯——正如你向来干净工整的字迹、每次拿到优秀的论文和投身于魔法法律的远大志向。在这个阳光灿烂的早上，你坐在赫奇帕奇的长桌前享用着自己的早餐，盘子旁边放着上个月威森加摩的听证会记录；艾米和琳达讨论着风雅牌服装店的本季新品；不远处的小天狼星和朋友们坐在一起有说有笑，时而有笑声传过来。

你借着举起杯子喝牛奶的工夫悄悄望向那边。你的目光越过杯沿，越过中间拉文克劳的长桌，几乎是第一眼就落到了他的身上。

你看到他的时候，他正在笑，连同着洒在他身上的清晨的阳光一起。他的笑容有一种很神奇的力量，能让你心里也变得暖洋洋的。你放慢了喝牛奶的速度，试图将这个本应只有一秒的镜头无限拉长。

不知是有意无意，他的目光突然朝你的方向扫来。你连忙喝了一大口牛奶，用举高的杯子作为掩饰。但你似乎天生就不擅于此——你被牛奶呛住了。

旁边的艾米被你的咳嗽声吓了一跳，立刻放下对袍子的讨论给你顺气。你从口袋里摸索出来魔杖，给自己施了一个“安咳消”。当你双眼湿润地重新抬起头望过去的时候，发现一个拉文克劳刚刚坐下，无意间挡住了你的视线，似乎无形之中切断了你们之间的某种联系。你略微失望地收回目光，但丝毫没有把自己的失望表露出来。

“真搞不懂你为什么这么着急，”艾米无可奈何地看着你，“多花一分钟吃早饭能耽误多少事啊？”

在这个关键时刻，你平时吃早饭的速度挽救了你。你拿出早就准备好的答案：“一天节省一分钟，一年就能节省三百六十五分钟，也就是六个多小时。而我一个小时能——”

“——能看一份会议记录，或者预习一门明天的功课，”对面的琳达不客气地接道，“是啊，你从三年级起就是这么说的。”

“但我从一年级起就是这么想的，”你拿起餐巾擦擦嘴角站起来，将桌上的会议记录塞进书包里，“我去上课了，祝你们用餐愉快。”

琳达和艾米早就对你这种提起上课怪物般的欢快语气司空见惯了。她们两人继续着早餐例行讨论。

“我真的挺佩服阿米莉亚的，”艾米的声音，“如果我有她一半的勤奋上学期的魔药就不会挂掉了。”

“这有什么。如果能和小天狼星一起上课的话我肯定比她还要勤快。”琳达不以为然地说。

早晨嘈杂的礼堂中，那个名字穿过刀叉和盘子碰撞的声音、长凳和石板地摩擦的刺耳声音、学生们的低声交谈和笑声无比清晰地传到了你的耳朵里。你的脚步一顿，随即更加心虚地加快步伐。

时间已经到了九月底，白蜡树金黄色的叶子随着秋风吹进城堡的窗户，落在被费尔奇先生冲洗了无数遍的不太平整的古老石板地上。你走在空荡荡的走廊里，恣意地呼吸着清晨新鲜微冷的空气，感受着心脏愈发有力的跳动。

今天的第一节课是变形术的实践课。

到了七年级，空闲的时间越来越多，上课的时间简直要比一年级时还要少，但你们不得不花大量的时间查资料、实践、写论文。

你到教室的时候那里还没有人。你再一次选择了第一排正中间的位置。你看着洒在木桌上的阳光，禁不住感叹今天的天气可真好，正如你的心情一般。

在你第三遍浏览今天实践课的内容（脸部微调）时，耳边突然传来一个声音，把你吓了一跳。

“早上好——”小天狼星拉开椅子，椅子腿和石板地发出很刺耳的“呲拉”一声，“我叫你阿米莉亚可以吗？”他已经坐在了你旁边的座位上，用询问的目光看着你。

你在这个问题面前愣了一秒钟。你从没想到这会是个问题。

“当然可以，小天狼星，”你以一个微弱的笑容回应他，突然注意到他是独自前来——教室里现在只有你们两个人，似乎滋长了一些蠢蠢欲动许久的疯狂的想法，“你的朋友们呢？”你问道。

提到朋友们，小天狼星露出一个愉悦的笑容。“詹姆今天早上想给自己的头发施一个咒语好让它们变得服帖一点，结果——”他耸耸肩，“他太心急了，现在正在校医院躺着呢。我让彼得在那照看他。”他用一种很不在意的口吻说道。

你有点哭笑不得，为詹姆 波特错过一次和莉莉合作的机会感到遗憾。“那莱姆斯呢，他也在校医院照顾波特吗？”你又问道。

“啊，这个……”他显得有点苦恼，急匆匆地把视线挪开，似乎在逃避什么，“算是吧——怎么，你很关心他的事吗？”他重新转向你，一双灰眼睛警惕地眯起来，像是一只察觉到危险的动物。

他似乎有点不高兴，但你完全不知道为什么会这样。“没有，我不是那个意思，”你急忙解释道，连你自己都不知道为什么要冲他解释，“我只是在想既然他们两个都在校医院照顾波特，你为什么会来上课。你知道，你和他看上去简直就像——”在他的注视下，你卡住了。更加不幸的是，小天狼星似乎对你即将说出口的词很感兴趣。

“我们看上去就像什么？”他将身子转过来，一只胳膊靠在椅背上支着脑袋，右手无意识地敲着桌面。

你的大脑不由自主地开始在琳达和艾米的对话中搜索着这个问题的答案——啊，那两个思想龌龊的家伙！你看着她们天天议论的这个在你面前的真人，脸颊开始发烫。

“好吧，他们说——”你试图将接下来这句话尽力委婉地说出来，“他们说你们两个看上去很般配。”

下一秒，你不解地看着身边的人朗声大笑。你不知道该露出何种表情，但无论如何都不该是现在的这个——你觉得自己脸上的表情一定很纠结很难看。你可以向梅林发誓，你是真的尽力了……

“不，阿米莉亚，别听他们瞎说，”小天狼星终于停止了大笑，“他是我最好的朋友。鉴于我们的阿尼——呃嗯，鉴于我们的守护神形态是完全不同的动物，我们并没有那么‘般配’。”

“你们已经能变出来守护神了吗？”你十分惊讶，“但我们要到下个月才学习守护神咒呢。”

小天狼星微微蹙眉。“这没什么，”他的神色有些厌倦，“我敢说你也可以。”

你张开嘴，却发现自己什么也说不出来。你原本不错的心情终于出现了低谷。你不愿意说一个顺着他意思的谎言，却几乎是同样不愿意将你还变不出守护神的实情告诉他。听他的语气，这似乎是对他来说再容易不过的事情，但是对你来说……

在今天的课堂提问中，麦格教授没有点你的名字，而你也没有要举手主动回答问题的意思。你坐在第一排的椅子上听着那些始终带着瑕疵的答案，觉得自己像是一条躺在岸上缺氧的鱼——如今，你已经没有再扑腾回水里的力气了。

可是这有什么呢？另一个声音在你心里反反复复地说着。你还不会一个下个月才讲的咒语——这是件再正常不过的事情了。为什么呢，为什么你会觉得失落呢？是啊，小天狼星很优秀，可你也不是第一天知道这件事。他从一年级——不，他从一出生就是这么优秀……

今天的咒语同样没有什么难度，而且你已经失去了反复练习的乐趣。麦格教授宣布开始实践十分钟后，你们就都完成了实践任务——先把对方的脸变得面目全非再恢复原样。你始终觉得小天狼星的眉毛有点奇怪，但他本人并不太介意这件事。后来，他因为还在住院的波特匆匆走了，留下你一个人坐在课桌前抱着大部头的《高级变形术》继续闷闷不乐。

今天的阳光可真是刺眼，你如此想着，伴随着下课铃走出教室。


	3. Chapter 3

夜笼罩着静谧的大地，黑湖载着满池星辉，你又一次来到了这里——

这是你接到埃德加一家死讯的那一天，准确的说，是两周前的某一天。你的手里捏着那张已经皱巴巴的报纸，带着红肿的眼睛呆呆地坐在湖边。

你望着前方，却根本不知道自己在看些什么。愤怒与悲伤在你的心中不断翻滚，灼烧着你的五脏六腑，那仅存的理智似乎马上就要消磨殆尽。你多想抛下一切——抛下心中的道德与正义，抛下性命与未来——只求手刃仇敌，为亲者报仇……两股力量在你的体内叫喊厮杀，秉持公正的乖孩子博恩斯与满腔悲愤的阿米莉亚……直到小天狼星出现在你面前……

“嘿，你在这！”

“我知道你在这个时候不希望被人打扰，但你知道，你是我这个学期变形课的搭档，我们的成绩是绑在一起的……”

“好了，好了，哭出来就好了。一切都会过去的。”

“他们不会离开。他们会永远陪伴在你身边——他们活在你的心中。”

“阿米莉亚，你始终都是一个善良正直的赫奇帕奇，别让仇恨蒙蔽了你的双眼。那些真正爱你的人不会希望你终日活在痛苦之中无法自拔。他们不会希望你对他们的爱将你的本性扭曲。”

那些疯狂叫嚣的浓浓的悲伤情绪被慢慢抚平，不再掀起巨大的浪潮。你感觉到心中巨大的空虚与愈发强烈的饥饿感。小天狼星在此时幽默了一把，告诉你人并不是在死后才能变成星星。

“Sirius？”你念着他的名字，突然感到害怕，似乎这是一个不详的暗示。小天狼星却毫无顾忌地笑起来。

“只是一个玩笑，别那样看着我——好吧，我很抱歉，如果你不喜欢的话——”

“——别那么说，永远也别那么说，”你跟着少年站起来，微微仰头注视着他的眼睛，“你得活着，你一定要好好活着。”你斩钉截铁地说。

面对着你的目光，小天狼星好像没有以前那么自在了。在这一刻，那颗埋在你心中六年的种子终于冲破重重阻碍，生根发芽。你似乎能感受到那种强烈的感情从心脏的位置顺着血管在你的体内飞驰流淌，涌向你体内每一处角落、每一个沉睡的细胞……

你意识到你再也抑制不住这种感情了，可为时晚矣。闸门既开，凶猛流出的水就再也没有回去的道理。几乎是在同时，一种耻辱感轻轻划过你的心间——毕竟埃德加刚刚去世。你逃跑一般地离开这里……梦境在此刻破碎。

你躺在床上，睁开眼睛偏头看向床头的闹钟。六点刚过。现在已经是十月份，这会还没到日出。日出……

鬼使神差之下，你从床上爬起来，穿戴整齐，去厨房顺走一块新鲜出炉的蓝莓蛋糕。不知为何，你并不想被别人看到……你一路上小心地避开在走廊里游荡的乳白色幽灵。在四楼走廊的拐角处，你听到了皮皮鬼的怪叫。听动静它是把空教室里的椅子腿全都敲下来了。

你到达天文塔的时间刚好。橙红色的太阳跳出地平线，透过云层与稀薄的晨雾给大地涂以金色的光芒。你能看到远处的群山与河流，你能看到飞鸟展开洁白的双翅在蜿蜒的河流上翱翔，你能看到黑湖里的巨乌贼把脑袋露出湖面，你能看到在禁林上空吹过的风掀起一阵涛浪。一切都刚刚开始，一切都还是崭新的、鲜活的模样。

“在你沮丧的时候就去看看日出，”你的耳边萦绕着已经去世的兄长的声音，“它会给你希望、勇气与爱。”

那些真正爱你的人不会希望你终日活在痛苦之中无法自拔。他们不会希望你对他们的爱将你的本性扭曲……

你再次想起小天狼星说的话，对着刚刚醒来的世界露出一个微笑。

“我一定可以的。”你对着自己、对着清晨万物初醒的世界坚定地说道。你一定可以走出失去亲人的悲伤，一定可以通过时间和努力来证明自己是有资格和他比肩而立的……

但紧接着就发生了一件让你的自信心小小受挫的事情——你迟到了。你站在门口，看着讲台上的麦格教授鼻翼微微扇动。所有人都向你投以惊讶的目光。

阿米莉亚 博恩斯，赫奇帕奇的级长，霍格沃茨公认的好学生，在魁地奇训练受伤后没有迟到，在夜巡到凌晨两点后没有迟到，却在今天因为偷偷爬上天文塔看日出在麦格教授的课上迟到。

“对不起，我——”

“赫奇帕奇扣掉两分，博恩斯小姐，”麦格教授毫不客气地说，“我不希望这种事情以后再次发生。你可以回座位了。”

你羞愧地低下脑袋，快步走到小天狼星旁边的空座坐下，从没有像现在这样希望小天狼星缺席。你真不希望他看到你的狼狈样子。啊，真是的。为什么你明明有许多光辉时刻，却偏偏让他看到你出糗的时候？

“你这两周缺了很多课。”小天狼星压低声音说。麦格教授已经开始讲眼睛变色的三个注意事项。

“我知道，”你说，并不太习惯在教授讲课时走神聊天，但又觉得这样显得过于冷淡，“家里有很多事要办。”你对他解释道，悲伤却在心间弥漫开来。

“我很抱歉，”他说，“但我是相信你的。阿米莉亚，你一定可以实现你的心愿。”

你顾不上此时正在上课，顾不上麦格教授的严厉，转过脸满目惊讶地看着他。你的心愿——“我一定可以走出失去亲人的悲伤，一定可以通过时间和努力来证明自己是有资格和他比肩而立的”。可是他是怎么知道的？他是怎么知道你在天文塔上说的话？你的那些心思，他是全都知道了吗？

只是一瞬间，千万种情绪爬过你的心头。如果他知道了，如果他都知道了……

“但为什么你会……”

小天狼星露出一个得意的笑。他把身体往后一仰，用椅子的两条后腿作为支撑。即使这样，他依然显得很帅气，你在心里痴痴地想。小天狼星刚要张口，麦格教授却抢在了他的前面。

“上课时不能交头接耳，布莱克先生，”麦格教授的嘴唇抿得很紧，这可不是什么好信号，“格兰芬多扣掉两分。”

小天狼星慢悠悠地坐好，依旧神色悠然。尽管你早就知道这两分对于他来说根本就不算什么，但还是逃不过心里的自责，似乎你作为搭档有义务去约束他……你被这个突如其来的念头吓了一跳。

今天麦格教授讲课的时间格外的长。在她剩余的讲课时间里，你不再说话，一直专注地看着前方的讲台，但余光却始终密切地注意着身边的动静。

他和斜后桌的詹姆 波特交换了一个眼神，他把书不耐烦地翻到这节课讲的章节（你敢保证，那上面十分干净，他一个字都没往上面写），他掏出一块蜂蜜公爵的巧克力塞进嘴里，他抱起双臂用看白痴的眼神看着那个回答问题的拉文克劳。你只希望他永远都不要用那种眼神看你。可说不定这件事已经发生过了只是你不知道而已，你悲哀地想到。

今天的实践内容略有难度。小天狼星几乎是毫不费力地就把你的眼睛变成了湛蓝色，可你念了好几次咒语也没能成功。

“你为什么相信我可以做到？”第三次念咒失败后，你心情沮丧地问道，“还有，你是怎么知道的——？”

他似乎没想到你要问的问题是这个。“因为你是阿米莉亚 博恩斯嘛，”他耸耸肩，半开玩笑地说，“至于我是怎么知道的。”他拉长了尾音，故作神秘地冲你招招手，示意你把耳朵伸过去。

你照做了，内心忐忑地等待着答案。你的大脑快速不受控制地飞转，快速地分析着各个答案出现的可能性。

“Secret.”少年的气息拂过你的耳垂，痒痒的。等你反应过来时，小天狼星已经把头伸回去，看着你呆愣的表情发出一连串清亮的笑声。

原来他只是想逗逗你，并没有打算真告诉你答案……你想到刚刚自己那么严肃认真地分析着各种可能性，想到刚刚那么听话地把耳朵递过去，顿时觉得羞愤难当。

这节课后，小天狼星的眼睛变成了血红色。在接下来的三天中他都不得不带着这双骇人的眼睛，让他的很多粉丝都以为他变成了吸血鬼纷纷表示要脱粉。当然了，这都是后话。

“好了。我们还有二十分钟的时间，”小天狼星看看手表，“你可不想被麦格教授加作业，对不对？”

你不得不承认他说中了你的心思，也不得不承认他确实是一名很好的老师——尽管有时候他会很不耐烦地对你的低级错误加以讽刺，尽管有时候你会很罕见地不由自主地走神。

“嘿，你第二节的发音是错的。连彼得都不会犯这么低级的错误。”

——其实彼得 佩迪鲁并没有他想的那么白痴，你在心中暗暗说道。

“变成金色和变成红色的词尾是不一样的。你是不是把脑子落在天文塔了？”

——看来他今天早上确实在场。可你为什么没有注意到呢？还有，他究竟是怎么知道你在那里的？这一切真的只是巧合而已吗？

“还有五分钟。麦格教授已经开始检查了。”

——时间足够了。你还差一点就可以成功施出在参考书目上的加强版咒语了。你看着面前漫不经心的小天狼星，想象着他带着血红的眼睛在学校里走来走去的样子，竭力崩住脸上的表情，却在心里狡黠地偷笑。

两分钟后，詹姆和莉莉在麦格教授面前成功把对方的眼睛变成了自己眼睛的颜色。麦格教授给格兰芬多满意地加了四分，朝你和小天狼星走来。

小天狼星毫无压力地把你的眼睛再次变成蓝色。你能看出，麦格教授虽然什么也没说，但实则是很满意的。轮到你了——你看着那双灰色的眼睛，清空脑中不相干的杂念，在心里默念出一串咒语。

你顺利把他的眼睛变成了红色，骄傲地挺直腰板，用期盼的目光看着麦格教授。麦格教授给赫奇帕奇加了三分。

小天狼星不太高兴地看着镜子里自己血红的眼睛。绿色眼睛的詹姆走过来：“很酷的眼睛，大脚板！”

小天狼星挑起眉毛看着他的眼睛。“看来你的进展不错。不过你带着伊万斯的眼睛总让我觉得很别扭，好像你多了一个我不认识的孪生兄弟一样。”

“我也觉得很别扭，我觉得自己多了一个吸血鬼舍友。”詹姆终于忍不住哈哈大笑。

“博恩斯！”小天狼星恼怒地转向你，你却执着于他用姓氏来称呼你。

“这是你们学院的颜色，我以为你会喜欢。”你一本正经地说，一旁的詹姆笑得更厉害了。

“布莱克——哦！”莉莉看到了小天狼星的眼睛，毫不掩饰自己的惊讶，“你的眼睛真特别。需要我从玛丽那里给你借点装饰品吗？”

“什么装饰品？”詹姆好像对此很感兴趣。

“玛丽为今年的万圣节准备了挺多好玩的东西，”莉莉歪着脑袋想了想，“好像有那种能让你的嘴角一直流血的唇膏。”

詹姆和莉莉紧接着陷入了对该唇膏的热烈讨论，你突然发现莉莉似乎对詹姆没有那么厌恶了，看向詹姆的目光中不免带上了几分欣慰。而小天狼星看向好友的眼神带着一缕幽怨。也许他还在为眼睛的事情闷闷不乐，你想到，心里有点愧疚了。

“我很抱歉把你的眼睛变成这样，”你真诚地向他说着道歉的话，“我觉得我再努努力应该能把它们变回去。如果实在变不回去的话，我就——”

“你就怎样？”小天狼星懒洋洋地问道，对此并不太感兴趣。

你咬咬牙，终于下定决心。“我就把我的眼睛也变成红色的。”你说。

小天狼星转过来头看着你，目光古怪。“这个疯狂的世界。”他小声嘀咕着，瞥了一眼还在讨论唇膏成分的詹姆和莉莉。

“对不起，你说什么？”你怀疑地问。

“我不会因为这种小事和一个女生置气的，”小天狼星无可奈何地看着你，“你说对了，我最喜欢的就是我们学院的颜色。而且——我一定会好好利用这个条件的。”他颇为阴险地说。

你突然为詹姆未来几天的命运担忧起来——或许他的万圣节会提前到来。

下课铃在此时响起。詹姆和莉莉有说有笑地离开，小天狼星盯着他们的背影，还是不太高兴的样子。

“我一定会找到解咒的。”你再次向他保证。

小天狼星回过来神看向你，突然笑起来。“好啊。那我就等着你的解咒了，博恩斯小姐。”

“布莱克先生，是阿米莉亚。”你坚持纠正道。

“叫我小天狼星，阿米莉亚，”他站起来把崭新的课本塞进书包，将书包甩上肩膀，“那我们就下节课见了。”

“再见，小天狼星。”

你凝视着他离开教室的背影，在心中发出一声叹息。对于你来说，每一次的变形课都像是一场美梦。你清楚地知道这场梦只会重复十次，却情不自禁地在其中越陷越深。你知道，等到实践课结束的那一天，你会和他再次成为路人。而在这十节实践课发生的一切——坐在旁边时而嘲讽时而安静却永远帅气的小天狼星，越走越近的冤家似的詹姆和莉莉，那些稀奇古怪的咒语——似乎就会真正成为你珍藏心中、只能缅怀的过去。


	4. Chapter 4

在过去的两周里，你始终躲着小天狼星。

你故意提早半个小时去礼堂吃早饭，故意在午间休息的时候待在赫奇帕奇的休息室，故意在走廊里碰到他的时候低着头装作没看见。如果碰上了和他一起上的课，你要么下课铃一响抱起书就走，要么跑去向教授请教问题拖到最后再走。你甚至还参加了一个赫奇帕奇的学习小组，你几乎所有的休息时间全都和一群勤奋的赫奇帕奇泡在图书馆里。

两周过去了，你惊讶地发现自己竟然成功地避开了他那么多次，可你这次却不怎么希望梅林站在自己这边。

“好啦，我们早就相信你不喜欢小天狼星了。”这天早饭，艾米破例和你一同早起，半闭着眼睛坐在赫奇帕奇长桌你的旁边。

“对，你已经用实际行动向我们证明了这一点。”你对面的琳达很严肃地说。

你舀起燕麦粥的手一顿，接着把勺子送到嘴里。你一直被吊起的心似乎在刚刚终于被宣判落地，可送入口的粥尝起来却微微苦涩。

事情要从两周前说起。话说小天狼星的眼睛变成红色这件事在女生间掀起了轩然大波。很快，作为罪魁祸首的你就被揪了出来。赫奇帕奇某女生寝室内响起两声尖叫，你被两位舍友围攻在宿舍的角落。

面对一脸好奇的艾米和怒形于色的琳达，你只好招供说自己不喜欢小天狼星，这才逃过一劫。

看来分院帽没有把你分到格兰芬多是有一定道理的，在此之前的六年你一直对此耿耿于怀。

在那些或探寻或愤怒的目光之下，你始终板着脸以不变应万变。你近乎偏执地守护着内心的那一点小秘密，像一只护住食物的凶狠的小动物。好奇的人们逐渐散去。大家都说，博恩斯这种终日以书为伴的好孩子怎么可能喜欢上布莱克呢？

事实上，还有一个原因。没有多少人说出来，但大家都心知肚明。被光芒笼罩的小天狼星 布莱克怎么会喜欢上不会打扮性格不讨人喜欢的阿米莉亚 博恩斯呢？

你看着逐渐散去的人潮，心中泛起了一阵小小的失落，似乎大家这么轻易就相信你的谎言是对这段关系不对称性的认同。你甚至有点希望在此时蹦出来一个小天狼星的忠实粉丝来质问你为什么要抢走他，甚至希望自己会在这时站在小天狼星前面向所有人宣示自己的主权。

但是这终究是你心里不可为他人所知的幻想。现实中的你在听到艾米和琳达这么说以后连头也没抬，继续吃着早饭。“哦，太好了。”你的声音没有丝毫起伏。

艾米和琳达对视了一眼，琳达冲艾米使了个眼色。艾米小心翼翼地对你说：“阿米莉亚呀，我们有点小事想请你帮忙。”

你终于转过头。“论文？哪一科？”

“啊——不是的不是的！”艾米见你没有拒绝更加热情了，她偷偷将一张羊皮纸塞给你，“帮帮忙，帮帮忙。”

“这是什么呀？”你站起来，狐疑地看着手中捏着的羊皮纸，艾米满脸笑容地把你的手压下去。

“等待会再看嘛，”她跳起来将你推离座位，还贴心地把书包递给你，“快去上课吧，要不然你要迟到了。”

你看了一眼手表——还有二十多分钟才上课——迟到？你从艾米的手里接过书包，总觉得有哪里怪怪的。

“等着你胜利归来的消息哦！”艾米和琳达冲你挥手，都带着一张笑脸。你突然觉得瘆得慌，于是加快步伐走出礼堂。

搞什么呀……在走出礼堂后你掏出来那张羊皮纸——

1-小天狼星最喜欢的颜色？  
2-小天狼星最喜欢的季节？  
3-小天狼星最喜欢的科目？  
4-小天狼星最喜欢的食物？  
……  
27-小天狼星最想得到的生日礼物？

你站在冒着冷气的走廊里，捧着这张纸呆若木鸡，似乎是被女孩们的疯狂攻势吓到了。在第二十七个问题后还有几行小字：

“加油啊米娅！我们相信你可以办到的！”（这应该是艾米的手笔）

“不许私藏！”（这一看就是琳达的语气）

“嘿，你站在这干什么？”一个熟悉的声音。你吓了一跳，下意识地攥起手中的羊皮纸，却有点欲盖弥彰。小天狼星立刻发现了那张已经被捏皱的羊皮纸。

“在看什么？”他站在你面前，低头看着你。

你有些呼吸不稳了，但纯熟的伪装技术让你不由自主地藏住马脚。“信。”你简洁地回答，心想这并不能算是一个谎言。

他的眼睛已经变回灰色了，你却在心中想象着它们还是红色时的模样，仿佛这是你在他身上留下的记号……

小天狼星没有再追问下去。“一起去教室吧。”他提议道。你愣愣地答应了，整个人好像都飘忽起来，双腿似乎在自动行走。

“波特他们呢？”这是你大脑清醒后想到的第一个问题，“你怎么没和他们一起？”

“詹姆去陪他的女孩莉莉了，”小天狼星的语气毫不在乎，“莱姆斯——”他突然停住，引起了你的注意。

“他怎么了？”你问道。

“他家里有点事，这几天不在学校。”小天狼星说。你几乎是第一时间就联想到了不好的方面。

“家里有事？”你微微提高音量，自己根本没发现，“他还好吗？”

待话出口，你才发现有一丝不妥。你似乎显得有点过分关心莱姆斯了，尤其还是在……啊，为什么总是乱七八糟的！

“你总是这么关心别人的事吗？”小天狼星的语气有点冷，你对这突如其来的冷淡十分不适。

“……不是。”你如实答道。

“那你就是总这么关心莱姆斯的事了？”

“……也不是，”你说着，越来越觉得莫名其妙了，“我以为是食死徒——”你未曾想到自己在提起这个词时会微微哽咽。那被掩藏的巨大悲伤其实离你并不遥远，只刚过了一个月而已……

“我很抱歉，”小天狼星真诚地说，似乎刚刚的冷淡只是你的错觉，“莱姆斯——他现在很好，我向你保证。”

你胡乱地点头，用手抹了抹眼睛，似乎对他说了句“谢谢”。“啪——”地一声轻响，你手里已经被攥成一团的羊皮纸掉在了地上，你的心立刻提起来。更令你不安的是，小天狼星先你一步捡起了纸团。

“谢谢，”你接过他递过来的纸团，还是不敢相信他竟然没有打开看看，“我以为你会对这上面的内容很感兴趣。”你一不留神说出了自己的想法，事后恨不得给自己施个无声无息。

“确实很感兴趣。但如果你想让我知道的话就会主动告诉我，”他说，“米娅，是不是？”他的话中带着点戏谑，只是这一点就足以让你无地自容了。你眼尖地瞥到了走廊拐角处的盥洗室。

“我去一趟盥洗室。”你低声说，赶在脸烧起来前一路小跑逃离现场，都不敢去看他的眼睛。

一分钟后，你站在隔间里悲愤交加地看着纸团露出的一角，恰巧是你那两位最佳损友的两句嘱托和小天狼星的名字。

你看了看手表，发现离上课还有十分钟。

五分钟后，你不得不承认分院帽是有道理的。你发现自己甚至没有提前找到小天狼星向他解释这只是一个误会的勇气。上课前一分钟，你刚好赶在麦格教授进教室前走进教室，发现第一排的座位空空如也。过了两秒钟（麦格教授已经把教案放在讲台上了），你才反应过来，在最后一排看到小天狼星的面孔。

原来他喜欢坐在最后一排。你在心中默默记下，却觉得自己很难迁就他这个喜好。这大概是你上学来第一次坐最后一排，可是他上一次为什么……你走到他身旁的空位坐下，脑子里乱糟糟的。

你没有想到，坐在最后一排的最大好处是可以小声说话。旁人或许不敢在麦格教授的课上这么做，但很不幸，你旁边坐着的人是一个月能吃三次禁闭的小天狼星 布莱克。

“我想我们需要谈谈。”小天狼星的声音传来。你身子僵住，心跳加速，却近乎执拗地没有理会他。你继续坐在座位上听麦格教授讲头部变形的注意事项。

“我们需要谈谈，”坚定不移的声音，但你还是装作没听见，“阿米莉亚？”他的声音听起来有点危险了。你感受到了他的注视，那双漂亮的、眯起的灰色眼睛立刻撞进你的大脑。

“现在？”你再也没有办法，嘴唇几乎不动地问道，“过一会。”你立刻补加道。余光告诉你，小天狼星看你的目光愈发玩味了。

托小天狼星的福，你根本集中不了注意力。你提前看过这一章节的内容，只得在心中暗自祈祷一时的走神并不会影响接下来的实践部分。更加令你沮丧的是，麦格教授这一次提的问题你一个也没想出来，你没能为赫奇帕奇加上一分。你的思维总是恰巧停在离答案只有一步之遥的地方。

在你对自己这种不正常的状态忍无可忍的时候，麦格教授终于宣布开始练习。这节课的内容是头部整体变形。完全的变形，比如把对方的脑袋变成鲨鱼头。

你极其不情愿地转向身旁的小天狼星，嘴唇紧紧抿起。你看着这个扰乱你思绪的罪魁祸首，强压住心中的不悦。

“让我们开始？”小天狼星问。你不知道他问的是哪个，只是胡乱地点点头，率先举起魔杖。

“你为什么不理我？”他问道，就在你念出咒语之前。一时间，你忘记了咒语，只是高举起魔杖，愣愣地、不解地看着他。

小天狼星此时看上去十分无辜。“你为什么不施咒语？”他及时指出，你开始有点恼怒了。你顶着他诧异的目光，扭过头去看摊在课桌上的课本，却发现自己一个字也没记。小天狼星该死地体贴，及时察觉了你的窘迫。你听到那一串咒语流利地从他嘴里说出来，却无比希望他此时能像詹姆 波特那样神经大条。

你的目光还在课本上，终于发现了自己课前圈起的一行——和小天狼星刚刚说的一模一样。你还来不及惊讶，一句话就脱口而出：

“我知道。不过还是谢谢你。”你把头转回来，强迫自己与他对视。

“好吧，”他满不在乎地说，“我以为你愿意省点时间。”

你假装这句话不带有任何讽刺，再一次对他举起魔杖。“你还没回答我的问题。”他说道，再一次成功地打断了你的思绪。

“请你在我施咒语的时候安静一点。”你压着怒气，尽量客气地说出这句话。

“是你说的等麦格教授讲完课我们再谈。”小天狼星皱起眉毛，语气十分无辜，你差点就要顺着他的意思点头了。

你僵着脖子，过了好一会才低声说：“可是我没办法一边施咒语一边聊天——抱歉，小天狼星。”你垂下目光。

令你没想到的是，他居然笑了。你十分不解地抬头看他，恨不得给自己施一个幻身咒。

“这没什么，”他笑着摆手，“我只是想到了——不知道有没有和你说过。詹姆有一次住院就是一边和我聊天一边给头发施咒，结果——”他笑得更厉害了。

你的余光不由自主地瞥向前排正和莉莉眉飞色舞聊天的詹姆 波特，心中充满了对他的感激。

“——结果他差点被自己的头发给勒死。”小天狼星说，眼角还残存着笑意。差点被自己的头发给勒死……你想起第一节课的尴尬，感觉到自己的脸颊开始发烫。为什么不能换个别的……你如此想着，目光幽怨地滑向詹姆。

“抱歉打扰你。”小天狼星爽快地道歉，你吓了一跳。随即你想到，他并不是那个意思，他怎么可能知道他的存在对你来说就是干扰了呢？

“没什么。”你移开目光嘟囔道，暗自平复心绪。

半个小时后，你看着被你变成狮子头的小天狼星，心终于松了一口气，抬起手臂擦擦额头上的汗。休息之余，你开始打量起小天狼星的扮相。

“看上去是只不错的狮子。”你赞许地说，伸手拉住狮子的胡须，欣赏起自己的作品来。突然间，狮子张开大嘴，冲你低吼了一声。

你立刻缩回座位里，感到大脑一片空白。似乎有人走过来用很严厉的语气说话，似乎有人拍拍你的肩膀……你过了好一会才缓过来。麦格教授在临走前问你要不要去校医室，你摇摇头。她看了一眼小天狼星，朝一对拉文克劳组合走去。

“你没事吧？”小天狼星问，带上了罕见地关切，“我真的没想到你这么……我实在是没想到。”

你盯着他，没说话。

“你真的没事？”他又问。你摇头，还是不说话。“你怎么不说话？”

你们对视了大概五秒钟。你本来想吓吓他，想让他以为你已经丧失了言语能力，可他好像根本就没往那方面想。你很快败下阵来，语气冷淡地说：“开始吧。”

他欣然点头，举起魔杖，歪着脑袋打量你，似乎在琢磨把你变成什么更好。你知道他的变形术一向很好，一向能轻松地变出出人意料的东西。你只希望他这次不要把你当成一个危险变形的实验品。

“用不着这幅表情吧？”他说，“我技术很好的。”他开玩笑说。

你本以为要花很大力气才能忍住不笑，但很快你就发现自己的身体产生了某种变化。你的感官比以前灵敏得多，比如，你能毫不费力地捕捉到对面少年的气息；比如，你的饥饿感被放大了数倍，之前吃的那几口早饭好像早就被消化完了。你的思维也不如以前清晰了，你似乎不太清楚自己想干什么、要干什么、到底能不能干什么……

下一秒，你张开嘴扑到了小天狼星身上。他来不及躲闪，也毫无防备，只能眼睁睁地看着你一口咬在他的肩膀上。溅出的鲜血刺激着你的感官，你似乎更加兴奋、更加迫不及待了。在你大快朵颐之前，一道昏迷咒准确地击中了你。你晕了过去。

再次醒来是在校医院了。你睁开眼睛，好巧不巧，正看到临床吊起胳膊的小天狼星。他正似笑非笑地看着你。

“晚上好，阿米莉亚。”他还算愉快地和你打招呼。你觉得嗓子发干。下一秒，一杯水飘到你面前。

“谢谢。”你接过水杯，哑着嗓子对用左手施咒的小天狼星说，心中的愧疚愈发强烈。你居然咬了他一口……

你把空水杯放到床头柜上，在看到床头柜上几十张各式各样的问候卡后身体僵住了。这一定是小天狼星的崇拜者们，一定是那些女生……你心中充满了酸涩。一个声音在这时钻入你的耳朵——

“小天狼星怎么可能喜欢阿米莉亚 博恩斯呢？”一个尖刻的、类似于琳达的女声。你露出一个苦笑，把水杯放在了仅有的一块空地上。

“你的朋友过来看过你。”小天狼星说，指了指一张靠近你的、孤零零的问候卡。你将那张卡片打开，发现落款是琳达和艾米。你想起琳达对于小天狼星近乎变态的喜爱，禁不住怀疑她过来看你另有目的。

“她们怎么样？”你不动声色地问。

“嗯，说实话，我不记得了，”小天狼星很诚实地说，“不过她们好像也给我送问候卡了。”他歪头看了一眼摞成一摞的问候卡，似乎在说，她们也是众多女生中的一员，并没有什么特殊之处。想到这里，你暗自松了口气。

“我记得你答应过我们可以谈谈，不是吗？”他看向你。你僵硬地点头，心想还是逃脱不掉和他谈谈的命运。

“嘿，用不着这幅表情吧？”

“你上次也是这么说的。”你脱口而出。在那之后，你被他变形，然后没控制住自己咬了他一口，接着被击晕送到校医院。这可不是什么愉快的经历，你想，可你毕竟把他咬伤了。“我必须要向你道歉。”你郑重其事地说。

“啊，没什么，”他摆摆那只好手，“应该我对你说才对……我不小心忘记了一个前缀，而且碰巧——你早饭没吃多少。”

“你怎么知道？”你下意识地反问道。

“我一直在观察你，”他很坦率地承认了，你都不敢相信自己的耳朵，“自从你开始不理我以后，我就一直在观察你。我一直在考虑到底又怎么得罪你了。”

你灵敏地捕捉到了那个“又”字。你知道他指的是什么——他一年级的时候曾经出于好奇把你骗进了皮皮鬼预设的陷阱，害得你在开学第一周就给赫奇帕奇扣了二十分。那之后的四年，你都没有和他说过一句话，尽管你后来不得不在心里承认自己有那么一点喜欢他。是啊是啊，只有一点点喜欢。

你看着小天狼星用那只好手挠着下巴，突然觉得他就算吊起一只胳膊也很帅气。简直无可救药了——你在心里叹了口气。

“我一开始看到你每天勤奋地泡图书馆，以为是因为眼睛的事情。但是后来我眼睛好了以后你还是天天去图书馆，好几次我想和你说话你都躲开了，”他的语气疑惑不解，“阿米莉亚，你为什么不去玩魁地奇呢？你躲避鬼飞球的能力肯定是一流的。”

你感谢他毫不吝啬的赞美，但同时也没敢告诉他，你已经做了好几年赫奇帕奇魁地奇队的候补球员了。而且他说的没错，你躲避鬼飞球的能力确实不错。

“但是我刚刚找到了答案。”他十分笃定地说，你的心一下子提起来——难道他发现了你珍藏许久的秘密、发现了你那点小心思？“我最喜欢的颜色、最喜欢的季节、最喜欢的科目、最喜欢的食物……”他懒洋洋地读着不知从哪里翻出来的单子。

你盯着被子上的一点，心中懊恼不已，同时也希望他别再往下读了。

“……还有我最喜欢的生日礼物，”他终于读完了，似乎一点都没察觉到你的尴尬，“对了，还有——”

“别说了！”

小天狼星抬眼奇怪地看着你忍无可忍的表情。

“抱歉啦，我不知道你介意这个，”他说，“这是你两个朋友写的吧？”

你默默地点头，从没有像现在这样希望自己没有这两个损友。你的心中充满了绝望。

“我已经告诉她们这么做是极其错误的，”小天狼星一本正经地说，你禁不住怀疑自己的耳朵，心中升起说不清道不明的感激，“她们一定是脑子被踢坏了才会想到让你答这些问题。很难吧，对不对？”他同情地看着你。

你被迫迎上他同情的目光，迫于多方压力点了点头。他将手中皱皱巴巴的羊皮纸攒成一团扔向你，你一把接住。

“追球手？”他问。

“替补追球手。”你为了维护自己的脸面，用严肃的语气说出这句可怜巴巴的话。小天狼星笑了笑。

你把羊皮纸展开。前面二十六个问题都被他干脆地一笔划掉，只剩下第二十七个问题——“最喜欢的生日礼物”。你盯着问题下面一行漂亮的花体字，强压下心头的震惊和喜悦。

“对了，以后我们一起完成变形课的课后作业好不好？”他突然问道，“以前我们都是你一次我一次，但是以后作业量会越来越大，都放在一个人身上太多了。”

你想起自己前几天的殚精竭虑，再一次由衷地感谢他的体贴。而且，这意味着你有更多的机会可以和他待在一起——你简直抑制不住内心的欢欣雀跃。

“我以为你不在乎。”你小声说。

“如果是和詹姆——”他一摊手，“那就无所谓了。我们可以一起吃禁闭或者一起抄莱姆斯的。但是现在和你一组，我总不能拖勤奋刻苦的博恩斯小姐的后腿嘛。”

不管事实如何，你都对他的赞美很受用。下一秒，在你猝不及防的时候，小天狼星突然问道：

“那么……你会私藏吗？”

月光下，少年的灰色眼睛摄人心魂。你看着他，觉得此时此刻这世界上只剩下了他、你和那清浅的月光。

“别逼着我说假话。”你说道，更像是一句叹息。


	5. Chapter 5

十一月初的一个早晨，你正和艾米坐在赫奇帕奇的长桌旁吃着早餐。

“好了阿米莉亚，你就别怪琳达了，”艾米在旁边劝道，“你又不是不知道，她喜欢了小天狼星那么久……”

“我知道，”你说着，整齐地切下一块油灿灿的香肠——这次可不能再饿肚子，“所以我没冲她发火。”你说。

事情的起因很简单：你和小天狼星凑在一起写变形课的作业，小天狼星开了个玩笑，你被逗得哈哈大笑，而这一幕恰巧被琳达看见了。她坚持认为你背叛了两人之间的友谊，从那以后就一句话都不肯和你说。艾米在这一段时间一直周旋于你们两人之间，寄希望于你们两人中的一个能先做出退让。只是她没想到，你们在这一点上都固执得可怕。

“我真是不明白了，你们互相低个头认个错，这件事不就过去了吗？”艾米轻轻巧巧地说，“亲爱的，咱们还住在一间寝室呢！”

“我没看出来我哪做错了。”你坚持道，不想艾米却笑眯眯地凑近。

“米娅……”她甜腻腻地叫着你的名字，“还不快如实招来？”她笑得愈发灿烂，你心里却越来越没底。

“招……招什么？”你明知故问，决定不能在这里继续待下去了，否则你很有可能名声不保，“我吃饱了，先去教室了。”你拿起餐巾擦擦嘴，起身离开座位。

“嘿！”艾米一把拽过你，把嘴凑到你耳旁，“好好表现哦。”她揶揄道。你瞪了她一眼，接着带着快要烧起来的脸颊快步离开。

实际上，你十分地不想去上今天这节变形课。你愁眉苦脸地走在去教室的路上，心想要怎样才能找到一个合适的托词。

“小天狼星最喜欢的生日礼物？”  
“和我一起去霍格莫德”

那几个流畅写下的单词像是长了眼睛、生了翅膀一样，看着你的一举一动、在不经意间飞进你的心里。你感受着它们在你心中生根发芽，长成参天大树。你为着这句话在晚上怎也睡不着，你看着灰扑扑的帷幔眨着干涩的眼睛，不断地回想着那一晚的月光充盈。

“那么……你会私藏吗？”

你怔怔地看着他。四周寂静无声，你的心跳如雷。

“别逼着我说假话。”

你当然不会告诉任何人，当然不会把这个秘密告诉任何一个对小天狼星有所企图的女孩子。你是如此的渴望、如此的抑制、如此的仰视。那一行字，似乎就是你在这段不为人知的爱恋中拥有的全部，对他来说也许只是随手一写，对你而言却是欣喜着反复摩挲着的记忆珍宝。

但是你没有任何表示。他生日那天正逢周末——一个很好的借口，你早早去图书馆借好了书，一整天都窝在公共休息室，饿了就去离得不远的地下厨房拿点吃的。这一天，女孩子们的心思都在小天狼星身上，没人注意到你的异常。只有你自己知道，这一整天你的心都在不安的等待与彷徨中煎熬度过。在这世上除你以外再没有人知道，你是如此的爱他。

现在的你抱着书走在冒着冷气的走廊上，脖子上缠着黑黄相间的赫奇帕奇围巾。待会再想这些吧，你对自己说，走廊上实在是太冷了。你加快了步伐。

突然间，你的围巾被人从后面拽住了，寒意袭向你怕冷的脖子。你恼火地转头，看到了那个你不愿见到、却不得不见的人。

小天狼星的胳膊早就好了，现在他正用它拽着你围巾的一端，满意地看着你努力控制着自己不断上升的火气。“早上好啊，阿米莉亚。”他笑着冲你打招呼，霍格莫德的事情立即被你抛到了脑后。

“早上好，”你报以微笑，一点发火的迹象都没有，“布莱克先生。”你腾出来一只手，将围巾拽了回来，头也不回地大步向前。

“据我的观察，”小天狼星未经你的同意跟了上来，与你并肩走在一起，“一般你叫我‘布莱克先生’的时候都是在生我的气。”

“看来你的感觉很敏锐嘛。”你学着他的语气讽刺道。

“那当然了，”他一点不好意思都没有，你竟然无法反驳，“要不然我们的魁地奇队怎么会所向披靡呢？”他得意洋洋地说。

你努力不去想上一场比赛中勤奋训练的赫奇帕奇是怎样被以波特为首的格兰芬多虐成渣的，努力不去想好不容易上场的你是怎样在小天狼星的迷人微笑中丢掉鬼飞球的。想到这里，你扭过头恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

小天狼星哈哈大笑，你完全不知道他为什么会这样。“不要整天板着脸嘛，”他很欣慰地说，“这样才像一个正常的女孩子。”

梅林呐，这个世界一定是疯了。也许小天狼星今天误服了什么奇奇怪怪的魔药，也许他只是今天碰巧心情不好和你多说几句，又或者是……你隔着毛衣和长袍掐了一下胳膊，发现自己没在做梦。

应该是梅林听到了你的心声，小天狼星在这时候终于说了一句正常点的话：“我把变形课作业剩下的部分写完了，你要在我交上去之前看一看吗？”

“好呀，”你立刻答应了，却又觉得有点不妥，“我当然是相信你的，我只是想看一看你是怎么解决那几处问题的。”你急忙说道，有些气息不匀。

“啊，那几个问题，”小天狼星做沉思状，“小意思。”

你咬牙切齿地看着他这副样子，最终作罢，只得在心中微微叹气。

在你的坚持下，你们依然坐在第一排的位置。那份你们共同完成的作业在经过你的审阅后一字未动地交了上去，小天狼星看上去很满意，似乎并没有注意到你眼中的落寞。他的世界，你要怎样的努力才能伸手触及呢？

你们今天进行的是手部变形，难度比头部变形小得多。你花了大概十分钟的时间，小天狼星差不多第一次尝试就成功了——你根本就不知道他是怎么做到的，只能将这归结为天赋。小天狼星当然不会注意到你的低落情绪，他只当你又恢复了常态，又变成了那个不苟言笑、沉默公正的赫奇帕奇级长。你在今天尤其沉默，话闸子怎么撬都撬不开。

课上剩余的时间里，小天狼星见你不愿说话，也没费心思再去逗你。他转向后排的詹姆，开始打趣起他和莉莉 伊万斯。后来，一心维护莉莉的詹姆将他推给了一个一直想和他搭话的拉文克劳女生。

那女孩可真漂亮。你将眼睛从书本上挪开，偷偷看了她一眼，最终得出了这个让你沮丧的结论。你忘记了小天狼星在过去的六年里始终被各种漂亮女孩包围，心中只充满了怨念——对詹姆、对那个拉文克劳、对小天狼星，更是对你自己。

为什么呢？明明你才是他的变形课搭档，为什么他会被别人抢走说话呢？你心有不甘地盯着课本上的一个单词“（变形）失败”，恨不得立刻拿沾满墨水的羽毛笔把它给涂满、戳破。

下课铃响，你拿着早就收拾好的东西在铃声结束前第一个冲出教室，连一句“再见”也没和小天狼星说。理论上，你最起码也应该和他商量一下这次的作业怎么办，但是每次你鼓足勇气抬头向小天狼星的方向望过去、看到他们有说有笑时，你好不容易鼓起的勇气就立刻像被戳破的气球一样瘪下去。

啊，作业什么的，这一次就随它去吧，你对自己说。


	6. Chapter 6

你是在图书馆碰上小天狼星的。向来勤奋的好学生阿米莉亚破天荒地起晚了一个小时。你在睁眼看到闹钟的指针后头脑一下子清醒过来，匆匆洗漱后抓起书包奔向图书馆，连早饭都来不及吃。可还是晚了。

为什么大家都变得这么勤奋呢？你不免带着怨恨看向几乎满额的图书馆，真希望霍格沃茨不要突然出现这多么勤奋刻苦的学生。如果找不到座位，你就只能去乱哄哄的公共休息室了……

你原本沮丧的心情在看到一个空座后立刻急速上升。你快步走过去，把怀里的一大摞书放在了书桌的正中间，高兴地拉开椅子坐下。图书馆中鲜有这种单人座椅，这也是它遭到大家哄抢的原因。你一边整理着书和笔记，一边感叹着自己今天的运气是有多好。

但好运不会持续太久。在你翻开变形课笔记的时候，一时没注意，一张书签飞了出去，落在不远处桌腿处的地毯上。好在也不是什么大错，你懊恼地揉揉眉毛，站起来走向书签，蹲下将它捡起。

你站起来的时候，头一不小心撞上了什么东西。你揉着脑袋瞪向那盏还微微晃动、漂浮在空中的灯。真是的，人在倒霉的时候连一盏灯都要欺负！你看着那盏撞了你脑袋的无辜的灯，脸上的表情一定很愤慨。

在这时，你斜后方传来一声轻笑，在安静的图书馆里十分明显。你望过去，终于发现了小天狼星的存在。他笑着看你，不知道是在笑你的迷糊，还是在笑你现在脸上的表情。

而你，也从一开始的呆愣、不好意思，到后来的一个没忍住和他一同笑起来。周围的学生都低着头奋笔疾书，没人注意到你们。你们无声地笑着对视着，真的像是一对合作多年的搭档一般。

他的笑似乎能拨开你心头一切如乌云般的苦恼与烦闷，似乎总有让阳光重回大地的本领。这一刻，你终于不再纠结于他和那个拉文克劳女生或者其他什么人曾经多么愉快地聊过天。那些原本的阴郁灰暗，就这样神奇地一点一点消失殆尽。

在你回到座位后没多久，一架明显被魔咒指引着飞向你的纸飞机落在你面前。飞机的一个翅膀上签着“小天狼星 布莱克”的名字，似乎在宣示着主权。

你心头一跳，用余光偷偷观察四周，在确定基本安全后做贼似的迅速将飞机展开：

“忘记自己是一名女巫了吗，米娅？”

让人讨厌的愉快语气。你转头，看到他还带着一张笑脸看你，觉得自己真是错看了他。你怒气冲冲地看了他一眼，接着坚定地转回头，但那张字条却被你小心地夹在了日记本深处。

你的生活又步入了正轨。你和琳达还是互相不说话，但彼此也没什么恶意。你们甚至会不约而同地在其他人面前维护彼此。艾米知道了以后差点没翻了个白眼，似乎是觉得你们把她耳提面命的教导都当成了耳旁风。

本学期第六次变形课实践课在十一月下旬到来。恍然间，你发现半个学期已经过去，用不了多久你们的合作就会步入尾声，这让你十分不舍。你既希望时间快点到上课的时候，又希望时间慢一点、再慢一点。可惜，时间并不会因为谁的不情愿或者情愿就放慢脚步，你们的变形课如约而至。

“早上好，阿米莉亚。”

“早上好，小天狼星。”

你从笔记中抬头，看到他拉开椅子坐到你身旁，心中禁不住雀跃欢呼。

“我把作业拿过来了，”你说着，拿出半卷羊皮纸递给他，“我按照你说的改好了。你看看还有没有什么问题。”

小天狼星却没有接过你递给他的羊皮纸。“啊，我当然是相信你的，阿米莉亚。”

你的手停在半空，一时无言。你高兴于他对你的信任，失落于他对你的劳动成果视而不见。想到这里，你有点不高兴了。

“喂，我写了两个晚上呢。”你既骄傲又恼火地说。

小天狼星诧异地看了你一眼，还是接过了羊皮纸。你忐忑地看着他的目光一行行下移，不住地告诉自己这份你花了无数心血的作业不会出任何问题。

教室里陆续有学生进来，小天狼星还在看手中的作业。他微微蹙眉，用一只手摸着下巴，似乎在考虑什么问题。你在旁边光明正大地看着他，不忍心出声打扰。

“没什么错，你写得对，”他抬起头看向你，“不得不说，你改变了我对赫奇帕奇的印象。”他神情认真地说道。

“什么意思？”

“我曾经以为赫奇帕奇都是笨蛋——别那么看着我！”他叫道，“我现在知道了，赫奇帕奇不全是笨蛋。分院帽为什么没把你分到拉文克劳？”他露出好奇的神色。

“我认为赫奇帕奇很好，布莱克先生，正直勤劳是人类最重要的美德之一，”你的语气很冷，“你也改变过我对格兰芬多的印象。”

“看，你又生气了，”他略微无奈，“别走伊万斯的老路，阿米莉亚。”他好心提醒道。

——他这句话是什么意思？你感觉到眼皮跳了跳，但没有更多功夫去细想。麦格教授已经走到讲台上，马上就要开始讲课。

“本节课我们要练习的是四肢的变形……”

你照例一边认真听课，一边注意着身旁的动静。小天狼星今天格外的安静，让你禁不住怀疑他是不是改了性子。好几次，你都想趁着麦格教授不注意悄悄问他今天到底是怎么回事。

在麦格教授回头向书写板书的粉笔施咒语时，你稍稍偏头观察了一下他。他紧抿着嘴唇（原来他是薄唇，你注意到），双手盘在一起、身体靠在椅背上，脸上带着厌倦的、有点不耐烦的神情。也许这些东西他早就会了，你突然想到，再一次感受到了两人之间的差距，却对此有些习以为常了。

“正如我之前所说的，上肢与下肢的变形差异在于……”麦格教授转回身来继续讲课。你能感觉到她严厉的目光扫过前排，于是连忙收回自己的眼睛。

明明刚才还和你有说有笑的，怎么现在突然又不好了呢？这个念头划过你的脑海，在你认真思考问题的时候时不时地出来蹦几下以显示自己的存在。在你第七次甩脑袋试图摆脱这个念头后，麦格教授终于宣布实践部分开始。

今天实践部分的最低要求是将对方的上肢变得和长臂猿一样。下肢变形是下节课考察的内容，只不过连带着今天一起讲了，到下节课就只剩练习了。

“女士优先。”小天狼星说，显然没有什么和你聊天的兴趣。你疑惑地举起魔杖，开始了自己的尝试。在失败了三次以后，你本以为小天狼星又会对你的错误加以嘲讽，却没想到他只是神色厌倦地盯着旁边的一点，似乎注意力根本就不在你的魔咒上。

“我当然是相信你的，阿米莉亚。”他刚刚说的这句话被你突然想起。你感谢他的信任，却因为自己一次又一次的失败更加沮丧了。你甚至希望他能像以前那样语气不善地指出你的错误，而不是像现在这样像一尊漂亮的雕塑坐着不动。

“小天狼星？小天狼星？”你鼓足了勇气叫道，他回过神来看向你，“你能帮我看看这道咒语哪里有问题吗？”你小心翼翼地问道。

“当然。”

你低声冲他念出了咒语，他的胳膊毫无变化。你心情低落地看着他，祈祷着他不要抱怨自己为什么会摊上这么一个傻瓜一样的搭档。

“是这样。咒语没有问题，问题在于你挥魔杖的动作，”小天狼星说着抽出自己的魔杖，比划出一个复杂的花样，“明白了吗？”

你呆呆地点头，突然注意到自己拿魔杖的胳膊已经变成了长臂猿的前肢。小天狼星挥了挥魔杖，你的胳膊恢复如初。

“谢谢。”你对他低声说，悲哀地看着他又回到了刚才的状态。你宁愿他像上节课那样和别的姑娘说话也不愿意他像现在这样沉默寡言。你仔细地回想着你们上课前的对话，琢磨着自己到底怎么惹着他了。

“你为什么今天这么安静？”你最终还是选择直接问出来，“说实话，我很不适应。”

你严肃地看着他，像是在讨论一个学术问题。他抬眼看向你，微微皱眉，似乎对此感到很惊讶。

“一些私人的事情，”他慢慢说道，眉毛依然皱着，“不是学校里的事。”

你点点头，隐隐猜到几分，但并不打算追问下去。你举起魔杖，准备对他的胳膊施咒语了。

“——我的弟弟雷古勒斯来找过我，”他在你施咒的前一刻突然出声，你本来以为这个话题已经过去了，“他希望我回去。”

他的灰眼睛看着你，有不屑也有茫然。你立刻想到也许他还没来得及和波特说这件事——也许你是第一个从他嘴里知道这件事的人。

“血缘是无法改变的，”你斟酌着开口，并不意外地发现他轻哼一声，接着脸上露出不太耐烦的表情，“但不要勉强自己，小天狼星。”

你伸出手，试探似的在他肩上轻拍了几下，像对待一只敏感的、需要安慰的小动物一样。也许是因为并未料到你会这样做，他没有躲开。

“我永远都站在你这一边，”你稍稍犹豫了一下，“你的朋友们也会。”

小天狼星的脸上突然露出一个微笑。“不是我朋友的人才不会这么说。阿米莉亚，分院帽到底为什么没把你分到拉文克劳？”

他看着你面露恼火，接着哈哈大笑。你听着他试图掩盖低落情绪的笑声、看到那张英俊的面庞找回了从前的活力，心间因为那个无礼问题产生的恼火渐渐消退。你注视着他，唇角不引人注目地翘起。

这才是小天狼星 布莱克应有的模样。


	7. Chapter 7

伴随着这个冬天的第一场雪，本学期第七节变形课实践课到来了。你身上套了两件厚毛衣、脖子上毫无章法地裹了一圈又一圈赫奇帕奇条纹的围巾，依然冻得够呛。你看向坐在你旁边只穿了一件薄毛衣还一脸惬意的小天狼星，禁不住怀疑他的体质是否异于常人。

“你真的不冷吗？”你忍不住问道。

小天狼星上下打量了一下你的装束，在看到你脖子上的围巾后微微翘起嘴唇。“你是打算冬眠吗，阿米莉亚？”他用开玩笑的语气说。

“我打算穿得暖暖和和地复习考试，”你严肃认真地答道，“可是我看着你就觉得很冷。”话一脱口，你立刻就后悔了。你不应该对他说这样的话，你懊恼地想到。

小天狼星笑出了声。你的心里又急又气，脸颊又开始发烫——在这样的寒冷天气中倒显得有几分实用。

“可是我看着你就觉得很暖和，”他冲你伸出一只手，“你看，我真的不冷。”

你迟疑着，最终还是伸出手指在他摊开的掌心上摸了一下。一点不错，他即使穿成这样手也比你暖和得多。你看着自己笨拙的穿戴，心中突然感到了一丝妒意。一个女孩穿得像一只笨熊一样，和她搭档的男孩却轻盈得像一只小鹿。

“我知道了。”你干巴巴地说，觉得自己刚刚的担心真是多余。可恶的小天狼星 布莱克！你在心中恶狠狠地叫道。

“不过还是谢谢你的关心，博恩斯小姐。”小天狼星很有礼貌地说，直觉告诉你这绝不是他的真实意思。

“我才没有关心你！”你禁不住在心中怒吼。你看到麦格教授走进教室，暗下决心待会一定要让小天狼星好看。

上课铃响后，麦格教授强调了几条最重要的注意事项。十分钟后，你们就要开始练习下肢变形了。小天狼星照例对你说了一句“女士优先”，你举起魔杖看着他的腿，心想是把它们变成鱼尾巴好还是变成鸟爪子好。

很可惜，你未能立刻如愿以偿。愿望总是好的，而现实总是残酷的。半个小时后，你满头是汗地看着小天狼星的腿——它们优雅地交叠在一起，和尾巴或者爪子扯不上半点关系。

你把裹在脖子上的围巾扯下来放到一边，现在你已不再需要它。“你的腿不会有什么问题吧？”你怀疑地看向小天狼星，“你没动什么手脚吧？”你想起他之前的斑斑劣迹，愈加怀疑他。

“没有。我什么也没做，你不是也没成功？既然这样，我为什么还要动手脚？”小天狼星一脸无辜地看着你，“作为搭档我们要互相信任。”他一副假正经的样子，让你看了牙痒痒。

“那，那你知道问题出在哪里了吗？”你吞吐了半天，最终还是认输了。他一定知道答案，你想。

“说实话，我——”小天狼星若有所思地说，“我也不知道问题出在哪。你做的每一步都是正确的……”

你惊讶地看着他，很难想象他竟然也有回答不上来的问题。在此之前，你一直以为他无所不能。

“只好再试试了，”他耸耸肩膀，“反正时间还足够。这样才有意思嘛。”

你搞不懂他说的“这样才有意思”是什么意思。你只知道时间一分一秒地过去，而你对着小天狼星的腿依旧束手无策。

临下课十五分钟，在你的允许下小天狼星率先完成了任务，把你的腿变成了鱼尾巴再变回来。等到麦格教授过来检查的时候，你涨红了脸，急得眼泪都要出来了。

“我——我还没成功。”你低着头小声说，觉得给自己的学院丢了脸。

“别着急，博恩斯小姐，”麦格教授说，“你尝试一次我看看。”面对麦格教授坚定不移的目光，你只好难为情地点点头，第一百次对着小天狼星的腿举起魔杖。

“等等，”麦格教授突然出声打断，“布莱克先生，按照要求你必须要双脚着地。”

“可是——”对面的小天狼星皱起眉毛，把腿放下来，“我们——我和詹姆试过，这根本没事！”他不服气地看着麦格教授。

麦格教授紧抿着嘴唇一言不发，示意你施咒。你顶着麦格教授带着鼓励意味的严厉目光和小天狼星明显的怀疑眼神，在心中念出了那串咒语。

小天狼星的腿变成了一条漂亮的鱼尾巴，鱼鳞的颜色随着角度的变化还会产生肉眼可见的差异。你的眼睛从鱼尾巴上抬起来，正巧和小天狼星四目相接。

他的眸子里带着显而易见的不可思议，但是你耳边一直回荡着他的那句“反正时间还足够，这样才有意思嘛”，快要被气昏了头。你觉得自己终于理解了这句话是什么意思。一定是这样的，你对自己说，他一定是觉得上课太无聊才故意这么逗你的。

对于才华横溢的布莱克先生来说，一个小小的变形算得了什么呢？对于骄傲自大、从来不把别人的苦楚放在心上的小天狼星来说，你片刻的苦恼哪有他一时的乐趣来的重要呢？你气鼓鼓地看着他，眼中的泪水快要溢出来了。你想到你为了在变形课上好好表现不拖他的后腿，几乎放弃了所有的课外时间。你想起来你差不多每天晚上都要去钻研那本枯燥无味的、你根本就不喜欢的变形术著作；你想起来你每节课都要费尽心思地去思考麦格教授提出的问题，你总是在说那是为了不让别人小瞧了赫奇帕奇，但你知道那只是一个借口——你只是不想让小天狼星小瞧了你罢了！

你想起了你之前做出的所有所有的努力，而他，只是用一个小小的伎俩就打破了你所有的希望！那么久那么辛苦的努力，就这样轻轻巧巧地白费了。

“喂，你怎么了？”小天狼星困惑地看着你现在的模样。现在的你脸颊红扑扑的，藏在镜片后面的眼睛蓄满了泪水。可你不再在乎自己在他面前的仪态是否得体了，你一心认定在你面前的这个人就是一个骗子加混蛋。“阿米莉亚？”他有些手足无措了。

“我知道你为什么这么做，”你说，小天狼星显得更加困惑、眉毛皱得更紧了，“我现在什么也不想说。”你难过地说。

“到底发生了什么？”他想了想，用魔杖变出了一张干净的白手帕递给你，被你一把推开了。

你们互相对视着，一时间十分尴尬。你能看出，小天狼星的耐心已经被消磨得差不多了。就在这时，如恩赦般的下课铃欢快地响起，你抓起面前的课本一头冲出教室。

“你的围巾，阿米莉亚 博恩斯！”小天狼星气急败坏的声音。但你已经飞奔向离得最近的盥洗室，没有听见他的呼喊。走廊上寒冷的空气迅速包裹住你，可你只感受到了心间不断传来的疼痛。

十二月的雪可真冷啊。


	8. Chapter 8

无论如何，你今天也要拖住小天狼星，变形课后的第三天你对自己说。你想起愈发寒冷的走廊和自己光秃秃的脖子，禁不住打了个寒颤。不错，你从小就十分怕冷，脖子尤其敏感。你十分喜欢自己学院的花纹，在过去的六年冬天里，你始终在脖子上围着赫奇帕奇的围巾。

那天之后，你在寝室里翻箱倒柜，愣是没找出第二条围巾。于是你可怜的脖子只好暴露在冬天寒冷的空气里。不能再这样下去了，你想，要不然你准得感冒。

你在魔药课结束后手忙脚乱地收拾好东西，以最快速度冲到教室门口，拦住了小天狼星一行人。“抱歉，”你镇定自若地对着几个格兰芬多说，“我能否借一会小天狼星？我有话和他说。”

你在一片惊诧中将小天狼星带到了一层的一间空教室。小天狼星安静地跟在你身后，一路上一句话也没说，不太符合他惯常的风格，这让你更加紧张了。

“看来你对学校的地形很熟悉啊。”这是小天狼星说的第一句话。你们面对面站在空荡荡的教室里，黑板上是学生们的涂鸦。

你知道他这话是什么意思。现在正是课间，但你们一路上却一个学生都没碰到，这全要归功于你选择的隐蔽路线。

“是啊，”你弯弯嘴唇，“毕竟快七年了。”你一语双关地说。你微微苦涩地看着这个你喜欢了快七年的男孩，而他一点都不知道你的心思。

“找我什么事？”他清澈锐利的灰眼睛望向你，你唇间的笑意越来越深。

“我想问你要回我的围巾，”你扬声说，敏锐地发现他愣了一下，“我问了麦格教授，也去了失物招领处，但是都没有。你是我的搭档，我只能来问你了。”

“你直接问我不就行了吗？”小天狼星显然对你的细腻心思一无所知，“你为什么要把我拉到这里来？”

梅林啊，如果你在走廊上公然和小天狼星说“你好小天狼星，请问我的围巾在你那里吗？”，那不出两个小时你就会成为全校女生的公敌。可面前的人似乎对他自己在女生间的影响力一点都不了解、一点都不在乎。在这一刻，你真想敲开小天狼星的脑袋看看里面究竟是怎样的构造。

“那是我的事，”你冲他伸出了手，“我的围巾。”

小天狼星的目光在你脸上停留了两秒，你看不出他在想什么，只是有种不太好的预感。

“已经不在我这里了，”他简洁地说，“我昨天已经把它寄出去了。”

“寄出去？”

“是啊是啊，寄给赫奇帕奇最聪明的姑娘，”他看了你一眼，“怎么，你没有收到吗？”

“你——你是在包裹上这么写的？”你看着他，觉得自己的火气正在蹭蹭地往上冒，“梅林的裤子——你是让猫头鹰自己去判别谁是‘赫奇帕奇最聪明的姑娘’吗？如果这招好用的话那威森加摩直接养一群猫头鹰不就行了！”

小天狼星的手揣在口袋里。“是呀，”他认真地点头道，“所以猫头鹰又飞回来了。”

“——那我的围巾呢？”

“这几天雪下得太大了，”他毫不在意地耸耸肩膀，“包裹寄丢了。”

你觉得自己的智商受到了侮辱。“所以说，你脑子一抽决定通过邮寄的方式把东西寄给一个你一天能碰到起码五次的人，接着那只脑袋被夜骐踢了的猫头鹰把我的包裹弄丢了然后又空着爪子傻乎乎地飞回来特意告诉你它弄丢了包裹？”你冷笑了一声，“它是什么人的阿尼玛格斯形态吗，还是说你精通猫头鹰语？你怎么知道它弄丢了包裹？”

你感觉到对面的人突然紧张起来，简直是毫无缘由。你怒瞪着对面的人，从来没有这么失望过。

“为什么我以前没发现你的口才这么好？”小天狼星说，“你知道我刚刚想到了什么吗？我想起来第一节课时詹姆把莉莉的头发变成了海带，说是要配她眼睛的颜色。莉莉当时就是这么对着詹姆吼的。”

“我一点也不介意把这学期的变形术再复习一遍，”你的手伸向口袋里的魔杖，“如果你再不说实话的话。”

“你怎么知道我说的不是实话？”

“基本的逻辑和推断，布莱克先生，”你的脸上带着可怕的微笑，小天狼星似乎想说什么，你抢在了他前面，“——是的，我现在就是很生气。”

小天狼星收起了之前的嬉皮笑脸。“可是我也很不开心啊，”他高傲地说，“我好心变出来手帕，对方却一点都不领情，一句解释都没有就走了。”

“我——那也是因为你！”你情急之下喊出了实话。

“因为我？”小天狼星眯起眼睛，“你什么意思——‘因为我’？”他的话尾微微扬起。

你们对视着，你感受到了前所未有的疲惫。“这些把戏很好玩吗，小天狼星 布莱克？”你的声音轻轻颤抖，“故意拿我寻开心——拿着我的围巾不还给我，翘着腿看着我一次又一次地尝试。你知不知道我为了这学期的变形课花了多少心思？”

“我——”小天狼星震惊地看着你，“这和我们刚刚说的有什么关系吗？还有，第一条我承认，可是第二条是什么意思？”

你咬紧牙关不说话，努力克制着自己的怒气。

“难道你认为我是故意那么做好让你变不出来？”他想了想问道，你缓慢地点点头，“我当然不会那么做！”他喊道。

“那你那句话是什么意思？——‘反正时间还足够，这样才有意思’。这是什么意思？”你不肯轻易放过，依旧不依不饶。

“就是字面上的意思，让你别着急。如果什么事都一次成功，那还有什么意思？”小天狼星说，“你原来是因为这个才——你可以直接来问我呀！”

你感觉一种新的怒气在你的心间产生。“女孩子一般不会直接问这种问题，”你很不情愿地说出了这句话，“你不知道吗？”

你没想到小天狼星居然会点头。“但我以为你不是一般的女孩子。”他认真说道，你不知道应该为此感到高兴还是生气。

“好了。快把我的围巾还给我吧。”你催促道，心想也许艾米她们已经在礼堂等急了。那就有点麻烦了。

让你没想到的是，小天狼星把自己脖子上格兰芬多的围巾解下来，套在了你的脖子上。他的手法很熟练，像是已经练习过很多次似的。英俊的少年近在咫尺，你几乎能感受到他身上的热度。你看着他有模有样地把红黄相间的围巾系在你怕冷的脖子上，突然间觉得没有那么冷了。

“我知道你要问什么，”小天狼星率先开口，“你的围巾我没带出来。系围巾的方法是安多米达教我的，我最近一直在给詹姆系围巾——他要去和莉莉约会。你会把围巾上的红色变成黑色的，不是吗？”

你木讷地点头——虽然你还没有想到那，但那只是早晚的事。你是不可能戴着一条格兰芬多围巾出现在众人面前的。

小天狼星站远几步，打量了一下他的作品。他满意地点头，接着对你说了句“再见”，转身离去。

你站在原地，伸出手摸到了脖子上围着的围巾，一时间觉得太不真实——刚刚究竟发生了什么？

这天过后，你使了个小手段从琳达那里要来了风雅牌服装店的地址，她对此一点都没怀疑。你写信向服装店订购了一条赫奇帕奇围巾。围巾没几天就到了。你把脖子上围着的围巾扯下来，给它解除了魔咒。格兰芬多标志般的火红颜色和它的狮子院徽顿时显露出来。你将它叠好放进箱子最深处，并且打定主意一旦被发现就声称这是当时错拿了埃德加的围巾。

在你把那些叠好的夏天衣服放上去之前，你俯下身将头伸过去，鼻尖轻轻擦过围巾毛茸茸的表面，弄得你的鼻子有点痒。“记住这个味道吧，阿米莉亚，”你对自己说，“这是只属于小天狼星 布莱克的味道。”

老实说，你的嗅觉并不太灵敏，对于味道的记忆也十分模糊——这曾经给你在魔药课上带来过很大的麻烦。但一个女孩一旦喜欢上什么人，她各个方面的潜能就会得到充分的挖掘。你近乎贪婪地闻着围巾上的味道，这上面的气息应该是他惯常用的香水的味道。你痛恨自己的鼻子为什么不那么灵敏，要不然你会立刻知道这种香水几种主要配料都是什么；可现在，你只能闻着这越来越淡的味道，试图捕捉它们、让它们永远留在自己的记忆之中。

第八次变形课实践课在圣诞节假期前的最后一周到来，学生们在这一天都兴奋非常。对于你来说，这节课是你放假前的最后一节课。往年的这个时候，你早就做好计划在宿舍里一步步地收拾好箱子，早就做好享受两周假期的准备了。

但今年的这个假期很不一样。对于博恩斯们来说，他们要度过一个没有埃德加他们的漫长寒冷的假期，无论多暖和的炉火、无论多丰盛的佳肴都不能将他们心头的阴云驱散。这是你不愿意看到的。在你的心中有一点连你自己都没发现的对于这次假期的抗拒，仿佛只要不回去，你们一家人就还都是从前的模样。

于是这一次你一拖再拖，把收拾箱子的任务全都丢到了最后一天，并且试图去忘记还有假期这么一回事。

“下午好，阿米莉亚。”

“下午好，小天狼星。”

片刻的沉默。你并没有像往常那样和他一起聊天的欲望，你只想这样静静地坐着看书，一句话也不说。

“新围巾不错。”他说。你立刻扭过头去，生怕他发现你藏在箱子里的秘密。

“谢谢。可你怎么知道？”你故作镇定地问道。

他看着你，轻轻笑起来。“你的围巾上绣着你名字的首字母——‘A. S. B.’。别告诉我你没发现。”

你呆呆地看着他，绞尽脑汁地回想着前几日小天狼星的围巾上到底有没有绣着他的名字。如果有的话……你几乎不敢想下去。就是这么一个小小的疏忽，就有可能让你多年来藏匿自己心意的努力白费……

“真巧。我也买了一条新的，”他说，你能看到围巾一角用银线绣着的‘S. O. B.’，“你怎么不告诉我你也要买一条新的？这样我们一起订还能省点邮费。”

你无力地张开嘴，发现自己什么也说不出来。

“你在哪里买的？”这是你发现自己能说出话后说的第一句，“我在风雅牌服装店订的。”可能是因为艾米和琳达的缘故，这是你在想到买围巾后第一个蹦出来的店名。

“我在摩金夫人那里订的，她家的比较便宜，”小天狼星耸耸肩膀，“虽然邮费贵了一个西可，但还是便宜。你知道，我现在没有多少钱来祸害了。”

你费力地点点头，努力去接受这场荒诞的谈话。英俊潇洒的、看上去不食人间烟火的布莱克先生和终日与书为伴的勤奋好学生博恩斯小姐正在一起讨论谁家的围巾便宜。你以前从来没想到小天狼星也会去在乎几个西可，但你转念一想，这又有什么不可能的呢？

“我很抱歉。早知道我就把你的围巾还给你了。”你小心地说着抱歉的话，小心地不露出来归还围巾的意思。虽然他现在手头紧张，但既然他已经买了一条新的了，你也用不着对此太过愧疚。一时间，你保留围巾的私心占据了上风。

“没事。”小天狼星不在意地挥挥手。走廊上传来一阵喧嚣，想必是有人要进来了，小天狼星立刻变得警惕起来。

“阿米莉亚，”他将头凑过来小声说，你难以一下子适应这么近的距离，脸颊微微泛红，“我有件事情想让你帮忙。”

“有什么我能帮得上你的吗？”

“你得邀请我圣诞节假期去你家。”

你忘记了自己还能说话，镜片后的眼睛瞪着他，似乎觉得他疯了。

两个人在这时手挽手走进教室。小天狼星的脸转向门口，你得以看到刚刚走进教室的詹姆和莉莉。他们看上去亲密非常，莉莉正因为詹姆说的一个笑话发出银铃般的笑声。这在从前几乎是不可能的……

你将目光转向小天狼星。他看着詹姆和莉莉的目光十分复杂，有开心也有悲愤，有欣慰也有幽怨。你的大脑终于恢复了点思考的能力，似乎有点明白他那句话的意思了。可不知怎的，你心里却有点失落。

“他们两个这几天整天待在一起，”小天狼星的语气酸溜溜的，“他们圣诞节的时候还要留校。”他咬牙切齿地说。

是啊，就连你看到詹姆和莉莉那么亲密地坐在一起都有点嫉妒，更何况是之前和詹姆朝夕相处的小天狼星。

“我理解，”你说，还是打算事前问明白比较好，“可为什么是我？”

“唔，我们不是朋友吗，阿米莉亚？”他语气极为欢快地说，脸上一如既往的迷人笑容让你无法拒绝他。你想起弥漫着悲伤情绪的死气沉沉的老宅，突然觉得这也不是什么坏事。

于是你在他的严密注视下点了点头，脸上的严肃表情看上去倒是很像是被人胁迫的。小天狼星露出一个满意的表情。

“啊，可我还有一件事要请你帮忙。”小天狼星的目光落在坐在不远处的詹姆和莉莉身上，狡黠而略带得意。

“什么？”

“当着他们的面邀请我。”他说。看他的表情，似乎早已笃定你会答应。

“好让他们反过来羡慕你？我还以为你是真心实意这么说的呢，”你推了推眼镜，试图掩盖脸上的表情，“我不会这么做的。”

“我当然是真心实意想和你一起过圣诞节，”小天狼星循循善诱，“可这两者并不矛盾啊。你是不知道——他们两个人整天在我眼前晃来晃去！”他的声音带着激愤，但这并不足以使你动摇。

“可我也不想沦为报复别人的工具，”你干脆地说着，把课本从桌角拖到自己面前翻开，“你的两个忙我现在一个也不想帮。”

“难道你要食言？不，阿米莉亚，你会帮我的，”小天狼星故意拖长了调子，眼疾手快地从你的书页中拿出一张纸片，“我还以为你早就把这张纸扔了呢。”他的脸上带着戏谑地笑，似乎在说你的那些心思昭然若揭。

你被他气昏了头——这种情况不是第一次出现了。你半站起来伸手去够小天狼星手里高举着的纸片，根本没注意到小天狼星脸上的坏笑。

下一秒，你失去平衡，连人带纸片一齐摔到了小天狼星腿上。碰巧麦格教授这时走进来，大家都安静下来，本来散乱的目光全集中在了第一排正中间位置你的身上。

你被小天狼星友善地扶回到座位上，他的脸上带着无可挑剔的笑容：“十分感谢你，博恩斯小姐。”

你逼迫自己扯出来一个更加友好的笑容。“不客气，布莱克先生。”只有当事人能听出来其中的真实意味。你恨不得把自己变成一只狮子一口咬住他的脖子。

这节课的内容决定了它注定凶险。这是一节复习课，没有任何课堂检查，但没有人会在这时偷懒，大家都铆足了劲。这节课的詹姆不太高兴，因为莱姆斯缺席（据说是提前回家了）彼得只能和莉莉、詹姆三个人一组了。詹姆不放心让彼得给莉莉施咒，就只能让那些倒霉的咒语砸到自己身上。

你们刚刚的不愉快没有影响到小天狼星的风度，他照例对你说了句“女士优先”，你在举起魔杖的时候脑子里闪过那几幅你曾经盯着看了很久的可怕的插图。

还是算了吧，你对自己说，接着开始老老实实地给小天狼星施咒。在此期间你对自己说了无数遍“无论待会他给你施什么样的咒语、无论待会他会不会公报私仇，你都要在这时候规规矩矩的”，但是你算是白费功夫了。在你把小天狼星变成一只漂亮的美人鱼后正满意地看着自己的作品时，一个庞然大物朝你扑过来。

你从来没见过这么可怕的怪物——这绝对会成为你后半生的噩梦，你发誓。那个怪物长着一对鹿角，在头部完成了从鹿到熊的过渡，一只长长的牛尾巴在后面不停地摇摆。这一定是一个变形失败的绝佳案例——这是你昏迷前的最后一个念头。

再次醒来是晚上的事情了。你冲着校医院雪白的天花板眨了眨眼睛，接着一个脑袋伸了过来。

“谢谢你陪我一起过圣诞节，”小天狼星懒洋洋的声音，“火车已经抵达伦敦了，米娅。”他的声音中带着奇异的欢快。

你盯着这张你很想施个恶咒的帅气的脸，最终选择板着脸一言不发地转身背对着他。你把脸埋在被子和枕头之间，而后放心地扬起了唇角。


	9. Chapter 9

圣诞节假期的两周很快就过去了，像极了一个美梦。亮晶晶的、金闪闪的节日装饰给古老寂静的城堡增添了几分生气，擦得锃亮的盔甲轻唱着的圣诞颂歌环绕在走廊中，槲寄生嫩绿的新芽从角落里钻出来。在平安夜那天男女学生会主席甚至还组织了一场圣诞舞会。小天狼星和他剩余的两个单身好友坐在一起，周围全是偷偷注视着他的女生。你穿着一身蓝色的裙子，端着酒杯走到小天狼星面前，笑语盈盈地看着他、和他像老朋友那样聊着天。你们之间花了一个学期培养出来的默契在这时是那么的显眼，你成了除莉莉以外唯一一个能和小天狼星说上五分钟话的女孩，而莉莉正在和詹姆在舞池里一曲接着一曲地跳舞呢。

就连舞会过后的日子也美得像一个梦。你和小天狼星一起坐在图书馆里复习变形术或者其他你没有把握的功课。小天狼星饶有兴趣地翻看着你的魔法史笔记，最终断定“只有博恩斯小姐才能忍受和这些枯燥乏味的历史事件打交道”。你把笔记从他手中一把抢回来，压在了你那一摞蔚为壮观的笔记下面。

是呀，这一切都像是一场梦。莉莉和詹姆有多少时间待在一起，你和小天狼星就有多少时间待在一起。你向布莱克先生展现了一个博恩斯的学习速度有多快——在你们一同学习的第三天，你就学会了小天狼星说话时的嘲讽口吻；在第七天你已经能模仿得惟妙惟肖了。

第九节实践课。

“上午好，阿米莉亚。”

“上午好，布莱克先生。”

小天狼星坐到你身旁，似乎对你语气的变化感到微微惊讶。“那么，博恩斯小姐，我又在哪里惹到你了吗？”他很有礼貌地问道，只有你能听出其中的挑衅。

“我认为应该对自己的搭档表示出一定的尊敬，”你一本正经地说道，“毕竟他曾经在学习上给予了我那么多的帮助。”

“那真是太遗憾了，因为我也不得不称呼她为‘博恩斯小姐’。每一次麦格教授念我们小组的名字的时候——‘Black Bones’，我都觉得我们经营了一家狗粮店。”

你的眼前立刻浮现出这样一幅画面：你和一个高个子的英俊男人一起在霍格莫德经营了一家小店，四周的柜子里放着各种宠物用品，从捕鼠夹到逗猫棒再到狗链子，应有尽有。

“那真是太好了，你都不知道霍格莫德连一家像样的神奇动物商店都没有。不知道我有没有和你说过，我以前曾经收养过一只大狗，”你兴致勃勃地说下去，“大概是在三年级——不，四年级的时候。我在禁林边上捡到他的时候，他受了很重的伤，真是奄奄一息。不过那真是一只很漂亮的狗，艾米和我一起把它抬进了宿舍，琳达一看到他就同意让他留在我们宿舍了。虽然交给庞弗雷夫人能让他好得更快，但我们都宁愿他留在我们身边。我们给他洗澡、刷毛，艾米还给他做了一身粉色的衣服。”

你越说越起劲，根本没注意到身边的小天狼星面孔发白，陷入了可怕的沉默之中。

“不过他总想离开这里，琳达一气之下把他拴在了床边。我后来看着他可怜，就把绳子解开了，”你不无遗憾地说，“后来他离开了。”

“我感到很遗憾。”小天狼星干巴巴地说，你没发现他的话中一点遗憾的意思都没有。

“是啊，后来艾米和琳达哭了一场。琳达本来还给他买了一只有魔法加固的铁项圈，但后来也——”

“——铁项圈？”小天狼星失声喊道。你吃惊地看着他差点要跳起来的样子，一时间有点拿不准主意了。

“怎么，你不会认识他——认识他的主人吧？”

“我，实际上，我们——”他迟疑着，你似乎可以感觉到在他面孔之后的大脑在飞速运转着想一个什么托词出来。你有过很多次这样的经历，知道这并不容易。

“好了，你可以不说的，”你善解人意地说道，很高兴地看到莱姆斯走进教室，“上午好，莱姆斯。你看上去越来越好了。”

“谢谢你，阿米莉亚，”他似乎有意岔开这个话题，“只是出于好奇——你们刚刚在聊什么？”

“没什么——”

“我们在聊一只黑色的大狗。我和我的朋友在四年级的时候曾经养过一只很漂亮的黑色大狗，但后来他走了。”

莱姆斯看看你，又看看小天狼星，神情古怪。“那么……”他慢慢开口，“你还记得大概是在什么时候吗？”

“大概是在冬天，艾米还给他做了一身衣服呢。”

小天狼星背对着你，你看不到他脸上的表情，但莱姆斯显然能看到。他又把目光转向你，微笑道：“好了，阿米莉亚。他一定又回去找自己的主人了，你就别——”

“大家上午好啊！”詹姆牵着莉莉的手向你们走来，“怎么，我们有打扰到你们吗？”

“没有——”小天狼星和莱姆斯异口同声。

“我们在聊我们以前养过的一只黑色大狗，大概在四年级的冬天，不过他后来走了，”你很认真地看着詹姆，不明白为什么他的表情也变得奇怪起来，“也许你认识他的主人？”

“当然——我的意思是我当然不认识——好吧，”他向莱姆斯飞快地眨了一下眼睛，“那只狗是我的。”

“你还养过狗？”莉莉怀疑地问道，“可你从没和我说过啊。”她变得严厉起来。

“莉莉，我待会再和你解释——现在，博恩斯小姐，我首先得感谢你那段时间对小天狼星的照顾——”

“——小天狼星？”你的眼睛因为震惊睁大，“他，他——”你指着旁边的小天狼星。你很清楚巫师变成动物的方法无非就那么几个。你想起来艾米曾经在黑狗的头上别上蝴蝶结，想起来琳达近乎强迫地把他拴在了床柱旁……

“梅林最肥的三角——对不起，莉莉——我是说，梅林啊，当然不是，”詹姆揉揉头发，露出一个自以为很帅气的笑容，“小天狼星是我最好的朋友，我就把他的名字给了我的狗。”

你缓慢地点头，试图接受这个听似荒唐的现实。

“那只狗——小天狼星到处乱跑，给我惹了不少麻烦，所以我就把他留在了家里。”詹姆继续说下去。

“后来呢？”你催促道。

“还有后来？”詹姆惊叫道，莉莉赶紧冲他使了个眼色，“抱歉——我是说，然后就没有什么后来了。唉，小天狼星后来又跑丢了。”他垂下头，装作很失落的样子。但是你眼尖地发现，他的嘴角在忍不住地抽搐——这可不是什么伤心的标志。

“所以你后来没去找过他吗？”

“我——”詹姆又伸出手来挠头发，比起炫耀更像是因为苦恼。

“那时候他家里没人，大家都出去度假了。他的父母把小天狼星托付给在伦敦的朋友。小天狼星在那栋房子里待不惯，所以跑出来了，没人知道他跑到哪里去了，”莉莉接过话头，流利得让你疑惑，“——我突然想起来詹姆以前和我提过。错怪你了，亲爱的。”她情意绵绵地看着身旁的詹姆，詹姆显得受宠若惊。

“好了，麦格教授要来了，快回座位吧。”莱姆斯说道，丢给小天狼星一个安慰的眼神——如果你没看错的话。也许他很喜欢那只以他为名的狗，你突然想到。

“对不起，”你小声说道，“我只是太喜欢那只狗了。”

“我知道，”小天狼星喃喃道，“只是——为什么你每次都有办法扳回一局呢？”他的声音中透着难得的困惑。你偏过头，愣愣地看着他像个迷茫的孩子一样微微低着头。

“我就是小天狼星。”他扬起头冲着你绽出一个微笑，笑容下藏着你捉摸不透也永远触及不到的东西。你不知道他为什么突然这么说，正如同你永远都看不透他的心思一般。小天狼星对你来说永远都是一个谜，一个你即使知道永远也不会得到谜底却依然持着飞蛾扑火般的勇气忍不住靠近的谜。

“是啊，我知道你是小天狼星。”你同样微笑道。你知道他是小天狼星，你对他的倾慕与执着贯穿了你七年的学生生涯，他几乎成为了你学生时代的一个代表符号。老顽童般的邓布利多校长，严厉的麦格教授，整天和学生过不去的费尔奇先生；波光粼粼的黑湖，巍峨耸立的霍格沃茨城堡，那条你走了无数次的通往霍格莫德的小路；永远写不完的论文，你写作业经常光临的图书馆，温暖的赫奇帕奇公共休息室……待这一切都要离你远去的时候，你会发现，除了只是一个模糊的剪影就能让你忆起过去泪流满面的城堡外，关于那个少年的、渐渐流失的一切都成为了你生命中的珍宝。

讲台上的麦格教授开始讲课，小天狼星收回目光。是呀，你在心里对自己说，他永远也不会知道你的心思的，正如你永远也不知道他的一般。


	10. Chapter 10

你不知道自己是怀着何种心情度过的那两周，不知道自己是怀着何种心情吃的早饭，不知道自己是怀着何种心情抱着课本踏入的变形课教室。

在这里，你曾经因为怕别人瞧不起赫奇帕奇而苦恼，曾经因为自己的搭档跑去和别的女生说话而生气，曾经因为咒语怎么也不成功差点哭出来……你在这里练习人体变形咒，小天狼星一直在你身旁，一直是你的鼓励、鞭策与暗下决心要超赶的目标。他总是那样漫不经心、毫不在意的样子，总是把那些宝贵的建议包裹在最犀利的语气中，让人又爱又恨……

很快，这一切就要结束了，你之前的预想马上就要成为现实：实践课结束，再也没有什么东西能把你和那个耀眼的少年联系在一起，你们会再次成为路人，就像之前的许多年一样。

这个想法像一个甩不掉的魔咒一样紧紧缠绕着你的五脏六腑。十次——看上去是多么庞大的数量呀！可只有你知道，对于你苦苦渴求的心愿来说，它们是多么的渺小，多么的微不足道。曾经的你认为，就算是一切恢复如初又能如何呢？之前的那些年你不是照样过得很好吗？小心翼翼地掩藏着自己的心思，不让任何人发现。你会在每年夏天去对角巷采购的时候预定好圣诞节礼物，让商店直接寄给小天狼星……你会亲手写贺卡，但绝不会使用惯常的字迹……你小心地防备着一切，并以此为乐。

可是现在不同了，一个见过光明的人是不会甘愿缩回黑暗之中的。曾经的你躲得远远的，捧着从他身上撷取的一角印象就心满意足，那么一点可怜的馈赠就能让你开心许久。可现在不同了，你给自己设下的无形禁忌早已被打破。你丢弃身后的冰雪寒冬，脱下厚重的冬衣，来到了枝繁叶茂的夏日森林。你像个孩童般在这里玩耍，从一开始的拘谨，到后来的熟稔。你见过阳光透过交错枝丫透射下的斑驳，见过林间溪流欢快流淌着带走金黄的落叶，见过栖息的鸟群像受了号令一般一齐飞向蓝天。

你见过这么美好静谧的景象，又怎么能甘心回到那个被冰雪覆盖的、被孤独包围的黑暗小屋呢？为什么你不能继续待在这里呢？为什么你不能继续享受在这里的一切，享受阳光、溪流与浓浓绿意呢？你看着周围还未远去的一切，你拾起一片花瓣，你看着夕阳将树影慢慢拉长。你躺在河边看着夜晚的星空，心里想着究竟哪一颗才是你的挚爱、哪一颗才是指引你前进的向导。

离开——多么可怕！你紧紧攥住身下湿润的泥土，试图和它融为一体。你多想永远留在这里，多想永远和小天狼星在一起。

“早上好，阿米莉亚。”

“早上好，小天狼星。”

又是一个开始——也会是最后一个开始了，你绝望地想到。

“怎么——你昨天晚上没睡好吗？”小天狼星关切地问道——也许只是出于礼貌。

“啊，我挺好的，”你说，“你看到我们的作业了吗？麦格教授给我们都打了‘优秀’。”

小天狼星拿起一摞已经订在一起的厚厚的作业，封面上用深蓝色的墨水写着“Black Bones”，用红色的墨水写着“优秀”。

“真是太好了。”他抬起头，冲你伸出一只手，意思是要击掌庆祝。你微笑着送上自己的手，和他的在一起轻轻拍了一下。那本作业搁在桌子上，你们两个的姓氏被写在一起——布莱克和博恩斯，这是你们共同拥有的一样东西……

你不知道其他人是不是和你有一样多的离愁别绪，但看样子是没有：詹姆和莉莉看起来一辈子都会在一起，莱姆斯对彼得还是一如既往地耐心教导，自己学院内部解决的那两对斯莱特林和拉文克劳似乎本来就是好友，而另一对跨学院合作的组合似乎始终保持着僵硬的礼貌。你环顾四周，最终发现只有自己陷入到了这种奇怪的情绪之中。

“这是最后一次了。”你试着对小天狼星提起，想看看他作何反应。

“是啊，”小天狼星懒洋洋地说，“终于要结束了。”他的脸上带着淡淡的厌倦，这几乎要让你窒息。

为什么他要这么说呢？你心中那个脆弱的小女孩在原地放声大哭，但已经成年的阿米莉亚还要装作若无其事的样子，继续着今天变形咒的练习。

你本来以为自己会频频出错，但是没有。你施出的咒语流畅有力，像是你的思维在现实中的扩展延伸。小天狼星比你更胜一筹，你始终这样认为。因为在你像一只老黄牛一样费力地钻研课本的时候，他却有大把大把的时间来琢磨下次要怎么折腾可怜的费尔奇先生才好。而且，你从没见过他在哪堂练习课上练习一道咒语超过三次。

“你觉得变形课的练习课怎么样？”你再次试着提起相关话题。

小天狼星的椅子翘起两只前腿，椅背靠着后面那张桌子。“还好，”他这样答道，“就是有点无聊。不过你肯定觉得挺好的，不是吗？”

你沮丧地点点头，不得不承认他说的是事实。你确实觉得这十次的搭档非常顺利，作为搭档，小天狼星从没给你添过什么麻烦。但是你……

“但还是很感谢你，”他突然变得有礼貌起来，“如果不是你的话，我的作业分大概拿不到这么高。现在，就算我结业考试不复习也没有关系了——”

“你必须要复习，”你严厉地说，刚刚的那些胆怯、犹疑与伤感被立刻抛诸脑后，“要不然我会对你感到失望的。”

“你看上去真像安多米达，她上次和我见面也是这么和我说的，有关‘失望’一类的话，”他撇撇嘴，“好啦，知道了。复习——考试——好成绩，要不然你们就会失望。”

此刻的小天狼星看上去像个小孩子一样，你忍不住笑起来。“这当然都是为了你好。”

“需不需要我也说点为了你好的话？”小天狼星抱起双臂，两只眼睛看着天花板，“博恩斯小姐还是很可爱的，如果她不是总板着脸说着一些只有上了年纪的人才说的东西的话。”

你感觉到自己心中怒气噌的一下升了上来，但你早已总结出了和小天狼星打交道的经验。“布莱克先生也很可爱，如果他把嘴巴乖乖闭上的话。”

“我可以把这理解为一句恭维的话吗？”小天狼星笑嘻嘻地伸过来脑袋。

“当然可以，”你微笑着说，“如果你脑子坏掉了的话。”

“我以为，在经过十次搭档后你会对我的脑子是否坏掉有一个清楚的认识。”他高傲地说。

“是呀，”你十分严肃地点头，“所以我刚刚只是开了个玩笑。”

你们对视了两秒，接着都没忍住笑起来。下课铃在此时响起，刚刚隐遁的伤感与迷茫再一次将你击中。离别在即，它是那么的沉重，几乎要压得你喘不上来气了。

“阿米莉亚？你听我说，我用不着这些作业。你可以把它们都拿走，留着复习用，”小天狼星将那一摞沉重的作业递给你，你接过来，理智告诉你这是个不错的收获，“我们还会再见面的，阿米莉亚，你说呢？”

你点头，简直无法相信自己此时还表现得如此平静。“那就再见了，小天狼星。”

“再见，周末愉快。”

你还站在原地，手里捧着那一摞厚重的资料。你望着他的背影越来越远，心中的不舍像一条灵活的小蛇一样在体内来回乱窜。强烈的潜意识在此刻降临，如同神灵的意志、梅林的召唤。你意识到这会是你最后一次机会，而它正在你眼前随着时间的指针慢慢流逝。

只是一刹，你就做出了选择。强烈的感情占据了你的头脑，让你没有一寸多余的地方来留给理智进行更加慎重的思考。你放下手里的资料，向那个背影奔去。

“小天狼星！我还有话和你说！请等一下！”你气喘吁吁地停在他眼前，忽略了周围人惊诧的目光，也顾不上你平日里精心打理的遵纪守法的好学生形象了。

“阿米莉亚？”小天狼星惊讶地看着你，似乎觉得自己认错了人，“发生了什么？”

“我——我只是想和你说，想问问你——不，是征求你的意见，”你能感觉到心中突然喷发出的勇气正在慢慢消失，很快理智就会重新操纵着你的身心，“你愿意做我这个学期魔药课的搭档吗？”

你抬起眼睛看着他。他久久没有作答，就你所知这只能指向一个答案。在你已经心灰意冷的时候，小天狼星开口。

“当然了，阿米莉亚，”他的眼睛中带着你未曾发现的赞许，“你是一个很好的搭档。忘记和你说，虽然课的内容很无聊，但我很开心。”

你已经低落谷底的心急速上升。你能看见崖头的青草，看到满山的森林，看到远方闪着亮光的溪流，看到云层、看到天际。

“那就期待我们的下一次合作了，布莱克先生。”你的唇角抑制不住地上扬，彰显了你此刻的好心情。

“我的荣幸，博恩斯小姐。”

他微笑着看着你，让你觉得就在刚刚你得到了胜过这世间一切的珍宝。

这一天，实践课结束。白雪覆盖着霍格沃茨，在你心中这不是刺骨的寒意，而是甜蜜的糖霜。


	11. 【番外】他们关系的另一种可能

严格来说，阿米莉亚和小天狼星在魔药课上并不能算作搭档，阿米莉亚邀请的真正含义是“嗨，小天狼星，你愿意在魔药课和我坐一张桌子吗？”。

小天狼星欣然答允。詹姆在此之前已经和他抱怨了许久，让他和莉莉换座位。可小天狼星对莉莉的同桌玛丽一点兴趣都没有。小天狼星很难不注意到玛丽在魔药课上的笨手笨脚，她在过去三个月已经烧掉两个斯拉霍格恩教授的坩埚了，还有一次引起了一场小型爆炸。尽管莉莉再三强调玛丽是个很可爱的姑娘，小天狼星也绝不松口。

这次的换座真是一个浩大的工程。本来阿米莉亚和同寝室的艾米坐在一桌，小天狼星和詹姆一桌，莉莉和玛丽一桌。阿米莉亚和詹姆换了座位，早就放弃詹姆的艾米在调侃了几句以后很知趣地和莉莉换了座。阿米莉亚本以为艾米那里要多花一阵子功夫呢。

小天狼星和阿米莉亚之间越来越有默契了，他们似乎是一对天生的搭档。阿米莉亚做事仔细，小天狼星富于创新；阿米莉亚凭借绝佳的记忆力能对魔药的制作步骤了如指掌，小天狼星借助出色的联想能力对配方中的不妥之处提出疑问；阿米莉亚在给两个人切雏菊根的时候，小天狼星负责照看两人的坩埚；小天狼星在往坩埚里加耗子胆汁的时候，阿米莉亚负责在旁边数着滴数。

所有人都对这个组合的意外成功感到惊讶，毕竟，他们已经同级了六年半，最开始的四年可以说是形同陌路。

某一日课上，阿米莉亚在用魔咒测量温度的时候，小天狼星突然问：“你为什么那天突然要和我坐在一起？”

阿米莉亚面不改色地量完两个坩埚的温度，将它们记录在册，小天狼星没有打扰她，在一旁静静地等待。

“因为，就像你说的那样，你也是一个很好的搭档。”阿米莉亚的回答无可挑剔，但小天狼星相信她没有说全部的实话，他一直盯着阿米莉亚的脸，直到她不好意思起来。

“好吧，当然还有另一个原因。”

“什么？”

“因为我喜欢——喜欢在我伸手要原料的时候有人能立刻递上来，喜欢在我咒语出问题的时候有人能立刻指出来，喜欢有人会和我一起讨论作业中的难题——当然了，我也喜欢这个人。”她说着，又把头埋进了魔药手册中，似乎自己只是在说今天的天气或者是雏菊根的质量。

“你说的是艾米？”小天狼星不动声色地问。

“唔，我还以为你知道了呢，”阿米莉亚抬起头，“你这样装傻会让我对你的脑子感到十分的担忧。”

“——毕竟我会因此错过一个好机会？”

“是的。”

小天狼星假意思考几秒。“我觉得我对你也抱有一定的好感，”他说，“不如我们试试？”

阿米莉亚拿着魔杖的手停在半空，她紧紧盯住小天狼星的脸，眉毛微微皱起。小天狼星拿起旁边的搅拌棒在两个坩埚里各搅了三圈。

“是不是没想到我们的下一次合作会这么快到来？”他略带得意地问道。

阿米莉亚点头，她伸出了一只手。“那就祝我们合作愉快了。”她严肃地说，小天狼星知道她的内心绝没有如此平静。他笑着伸出自己的手，和阿米莉亚握了握，接着把眼前的人揽入怀中。

“我知道你想做什么。”阿米莉亚用的还是她那平日里一成不变的严肃口吻。接着，她踮起脚，在小天狼星的唇上轻点了一下。

“你也知道，我不会这么轻易放过你的。”

未来是怎样，没有人知道。但至少此时此刻，他们拥有彼此眼中最真挚炽烈的感情与毫无保留的纯洁爱意。

——The End——


End file.
